Beyblade: Final Battle
by fiendish-author
Summary: Note: May contain a tiny bit of mild violence and swearing. One year after G Revolution, the Blade Breakers have split up for good. However, Tyson has plans to form a new team. Check inside for details. 'Nuff said.
1. Episode Zero: Prologue

Beyblade: Final Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade. However, I do own the custom characters in my upcoming story.

Story Concept: The new story focuses on Tyson, Dandy (Daichi's dubbed American name, so I've heard), Kenny, and Hilary one year after G Revolution. They decide to form a larger team in order to prepare for the upcoming tournament in three month's time. Max, Kai, and Ray have left for good but will may appearances once in a while in the story. In this series, there will be new types of challenges in beyblading, as well as some new techniques that the team will have to master. 

Launchers/ Equipment Concept: Well, I don't want to spoil it yet. However, expect to see something new and unexpected.

Beyblade Concept: This time around, the new blade breakers will have solid metal beyblades. That's right. I know that probably wouldn't be aloud in real beyblading, but keep in mind that this is just a fic. They will similar to the HMS beyblades, except that they have a blade base as well (and some other cool features, I might add). Below is a list a few attacks and what they do.

Lightning One-Eighty: Basic counter attack as heard in the show. The beyblade turns really fast one-eighty degrees.

Barrage Attack: Used mainly to combat defensive types. The selected beyblade moves in a star pattern really, really, really fast. Since the defence type will most likely be in the center, this attack can inflict a barrage of hits without too much spin being absorbed.

Defensive Maneuver: Beyblade stays in center to absorb hits and steal spin power. This is one of Max's favorites, of course.

Earthquake: Can only be performed with jumping beyblades (i.e.. Trygle, Einstein, and some others that will appear in the series). The beyblade jumps several times, causing a mini-earth-quake in the dish. This will hopefully slow down the endurance of the other blade, leaving it defenseless. An advanced version of this technique causes small pits to appear in the dish, that can be a real pain for the opponent. 

Perfect Unity: ?????

These are only some of the techniques that will be used. Expect to see Chap. 1 soon!

  
  



	2. Episode One: Familiar Beginnings

Beyblade: Final Battle 

Please R+R my story! (Er- sorry if the first chapter is sloppy. I'll get better!) 

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade. However, I did make up the OC's for this story.

Prologue: This story takes places one year after Beyblade: G Revolution (meaning that the team is in their second year of high school). The Blade Breakers have split up for good this time. Kai has disappeared again, Rei is traveling the world with the White Tigers, and Max is researching beyblades in America. Tyson, Dandy, Kenny, and Hilary have remained in Japan, leading fairly normal lives. However, the peace can't remain forever...

Episode One: Familiar Beginnings

"Where the heck have you been, Tyson?" asked a short, brown-haired boy. "That's the third time in a row you missed school."

A boy with navy blue hair tagged beside him as they walked towards their usual hangout. He looked extremely tired. "Sorry Chief- I uh... had business to take care of," he replied. 

Kenny looked quizzical, as if he could tell that there was something Tyson was hiding. Nonetheless, he didn't want to pry on it. "Say... I forgot to tell you," he began, changing the subject. "I gave Dragoon a new upgrade last night. It took me hours, but it was worth it." He rummaged through his pocket, and withdrew a small metal beyblade with an eight-pronged attack ring.

Tyson's eyes lit up with excitement. "Wow, that's great," he said, claiming the blade to be his own. "What can I expect from it?"

"It's made out of a very strong alloy, and it's almost pure metal," Kenny explained. "I built it for maximum attack and speed. Dragoon Ultimate was my best creation to date!" He grinned with pleasure at his accomplishment.

"Well then let's give it a spin at my house," he said. Kenny nodded, and the duo headed towards Tyson's house.

*****

A slim, medium-sized brunette ran over to Tyson's house, panting every step of the way. She carried a stack-load of books on either of her hands. "Hey Gramps," she said quickly, addressing the old-man working out at the front of the dojo.

The old man grinned. "Nice to see ya, Hil," he stated. "If yer looking for the homies, they're inside."

"Thanks," Hilary said, running inside. As soon as she left, the old man resumed his push-ups... that is, until he heard a sickening *CRACK!* on his back.

He winced in pain, and fell over head-first. "Darn... I really need to see the chiropractor," he moaned.

Hilary dropped the stack of books in front of the boys, and fell to her knees. "Tyson, will you quit cutting class?" she started ranting. "You've already missed three days and I'm in charge of delivering all your homework." She indicated the enormous stack of books that she just dropped.

Tyson just shrugged. "Relax already," he stated. "I'll come tomorrow." 

"You better come, Tyson because-" 

"Whoa, can we put aside the school issues for today?" Kenny interrupted. "We're testing out a prototype blade I gave Tyson today. Dandy will have to be his opponent." He pointed to a short, crimson-haired boy playing video-games nearby. His eyes were glued to the television set.

"Yess! Level ninty-nine!" Dandy shouted with glee (you'll have to excuse him. He's a bit hyper-active). Hilary rolled her eyes, and walked over to the gaming console. She then unplugged it, causing the screen to go blank. 

Dandy stared at her with a mixture of annoyance and anger. "Why you do that for?!?" he yelled. "I almost beat the entire game." 

"Didn't you hear anything we said?" she yelled back in response. "We need you to spar with Tyson."

Tyson and Kenny watched in awe as the argument took place. It wasn't until several minutes that they stopped their bickering, and they all headed outside.

"Alright. Here goes nothing," Tyson murmured. He took out his new beyblade, and his customized shooter.

"Dude, you are so going down," said Dandy. He took his blade, Gaia Dragoon MS Perfect Version, and attached it to his launcher.

Hilary put her hand over the dish. "Ready... 3, 2, 1... let it rip!" Both blades were launched into the stadium, and immediately went on the attack.

"Dragoon, lightning one-eighty!" yelled Tyson. Dragoon zoomed over one-hundred and eighty degrees, sending a direct hit to Gaia Dragoon. Then it was all over. Dandy's blade was knocked out of the beystadium.

"What...?" he trailed off, surprised.

Kenny began to type on his laptop furiously. "Wow... Dragoon's performance was much better than I first anticipated," he mused. 

Dizzi yelped in pain. "Whoa, it's getting really hot in here, Chief," she complained. "Slow down a little bit." 

*Midnight, the local park*

"He heh... quit your whining, kid," said a dark figure, concealed by the shadows. "Boss's orders. We can't disobey him, can we?"

The kid moaned in anguish, struggling to get out of his bonds. "L-m-g-" his speech was muffled by the gag around his face.

The figure punched the kid in the stomach. "Shut up!" she yelled. "They're coming. I've got to hid." She leapt into a nearby bush, just as two others arrived on the scene. 

The two figures scanned the area. "I think we've found another victim," stated the taller of the two, pointing to the boy that was tied up on the monkey bars.

The shorter boy stifled a laugh. "Their methods of punishment have become more comical."

The two figures began to untie the boy, who looked relieved to see them. However, they were soon cut short as a beam of light hit the taller boy's shoulder, causing him to bleed. "What the hell?" the small boy couldn't help but say.

The mysterious girl leapt from the bushes, grinning. "So we meet again, Dandy," she stated, taking out her launcher.

The smaller boy (who is Dandy, in case you didn't figure out) grinned. "You're on." He took out his own launcher. "Tyson, grab the kid and go. I'll take care of her."

Tyson nodded, and carried the kid to safety. The mysterious girl laughed. "You've just made a big mistake."

  
  


To Be Continued.... 


	3. Episode Two: Return of the Blade Breaker...

Beyblade: Final Battle

Please R+R my story.

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade in any way. However, I do own the OC's in this story.

Episode Two: Return of the Blade breaker!

Dandy eyed the girl in an odd sort of way. "Do I know you?" he asked, puzzled at the girl's previous statement.

The girl smirked, and stepped out of the shadows. Her hair was a dark shade of red, that hung slightly past her shoulders. "Aw, ickle dandykins doesn't remember me?" she asked mockingly. 

Dandy's eyes widened with fear. "Lara?" he barely whispered. A serious expression formed on his face, and he took out his launcher. "Fine, if it's a battle you want, then it's a battle you'll get."

The girl took out her launcher as well. "3...2...1... let it rip!" Both players launched their blades into the sand in front of them.

"Gaia Dragoon, destroy her blade!" Dandy commanded. Gaia Dragoon went speeding towards Lara's red beyblade, but missed.

Lara smirked. "Aggressive as usual, I see," she stated. "Hydra, you know what to do." Her beyblade responded by zooming up a nearby slide. It then retreated out of eye sight.

Dandy grimaced. He didn't expect that the battle would last this long, considering his opponent. "Stand your ground, and stay completely still," he ordered.

Suddenly, Hydra came out of hiding, and smashed right overtop of Dandy's blade. However, this was exactly the type of thing he was hoping for.

"Alright, pile driver!" Dandy shouted. Gaia Dragoon leapt into the air, and dropped Lara's beyblade face down (bit beast down) into the sand. To top things off, it drilled Hydra into the ground, smashing it to pieces.

The girl gasped, and caught her bit chip as it came flying at her. "You haven't seen the last of me, Dandy," she growled. "I'll have my revenge." With that, she walked off, vanishing in the shadows.

Dandy called back his beyblade, looking completely stunned for a moment. Then he started walking back to Tyson's house.

*****

"So that's why you've been missing class lately," Kenny said. Tyson leaned back on his chair. "Yeah, I guess you could say that," he answered. "Speaking of which, Dandy's been acting weird since last night. I wonder what's up."(Note: Dandy doesn't go to school because his father died and he takes refuge at Tyson's house.)

"At any rate, I hear that there is a new beyblade tournament coming up in three months," Kenny stated, in a desperate attempt to change the subject.

This seemed to brighten up Tyson's mood. "Really?" he asked.

"Yup," replied Kenny. "However, we'll need two more team members if we want to enter. It's the new B.B.A. rules."

Tyson pondered this idea, and wondered who he could find in three month's notice. Certainly not Max, Kai, or Ray... they were beyond his reach. He soon snapped back to reality as he heard the teachers voice.

"And now, dissect your frog through the middle," he said. Tyson gagged.

*****

After school was over, the gang all met up at Tyson's house. "So, about the teams?" Hilary brought up the subject.

Tyson and Dandy glanced at each other. "Uhh... I have no idea," Dandy finally spoke up.

Hilary slapped her forehead. "You guys never have ideas," she complained. Soon, an argument broke out.

While the three of them went on about the teams, Kenny was busily typing on his laptop. "What's this...? A new e-mail from Max." As soon as he said this, Tyson, Dandy, and Hilary rushed to his side.

"What does it say?" Tyson asked. Kenny opened the e-mail, and read the (short) letter aloud:

Hey Tyson, Dandy, Hilary, and Kenny,

How have you been lately? I'm doing just fine in America, I'm learning lots of cool things about beyblade. It's going to be summer break soon, so I decided to get in contact with you. Anyway, I'll get straight to the point. My mom said that I can spend a while over there in Japan. I'm really excited about seeing you guys again. Hope to see you soon!

Max

Tyson grinned. "Alright, our old buddy Max is coming over to see us!" he exclaimed. 

Dandy and Hilary smiled. They had a feeling that their break was just about to get better.

*One day before vacation*

It was just another boring day in class. Tyson was busy drawing sketches in his notepad, and Kenny was just barely paying attention to the lesson. It was the last day before the big break, and they could even feel the tension in the air. "And now... class, we have a new transfer student," their math teacher droned on. Tyson shot wide awake. Why would they have a transfer student at this time of year?

"Say hello to Nathan," the teacher announced, gesturing towards the door. A boy about the size of Tyson walked into the room, looking extremely laid-back. He had neat, black hair and dark black eyes. He even wore black pants; the only thing that wasn't black was his white and red t-shirt, and his brown shoes.

"Please take the seat at the far-left corner," the teacher said. Nathan did as told, and while doing so, received many glances from the girls. 

Tyson just stared at him. There was something about this boy that Tyson noticed... but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

*****

Tyson, Dandy, Kenny, and Hilary waited for Max at the airport. "Is he even coming?" Dandy muttered impatiently, checking his watch. "I mean, he's already half an hour late."

"Relax, this is Max we're talking about," Hilary assured him. Coincidentally, they saw a tall blonde emerge from escalator. 

Kenny smiled. "It's Max!"

Max grinned, and walked over to them. "Hey guys, good to see you," he said. "How have things been?"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Brief encounter aka insane Max, epi 3!

Beyblade: Final Battle

Please R+R! Even if you don't like it, I need feedback on what I can improve on... and I hope it's not the absence of Kai and Ray. Don't worry, they'll come soon enough :)

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade in any way. 

Episode Three: Brief Encounter (Max goes insane. A must read!).

"So that's the whole story," Max stated, as Kenny had finished telling him what was going on. "Well, good luck finding some team members, I guess."

Tyson groaned. "Well, that's just the problem," he informed Max. "We don't know any expert-level beybladers that aren't beyond our reach."

Max paced back and forth around the room, as if in deep thought. Finally, he spoke up. "Hey, what about that new kid in class," he suggested. "Nathan, was it?"

Kenny snorted. "Ha, that guy's more of a pretty-boy than a beyblader," he laughed. "The boy looks as laid-back as a mule."

They all started laughing, until Tyson stopped in confusion. "Hey Chief, mules aren't laid-back, are they?"

*Max and Kenny fall to the ground, anime-style*

"Forget we ever said that, Tyson," Max said.

Elsewhere...

Lara returned to the hideout, carrying nothing else but her bit chip. "Sir, the capture was unsuccessful once again," she reported, showing the boss her bit chip. "We underestimated the boys. I think it's about time we got serious."

The boss nodded, and stepped up from his throne. "Jarek, destroy them," he told a cloaked figure, standing at the corner of the room. Jarek smiled, and took out his tri-spiked beyblade. He then exited the room, without questioning the master's orders.

"Tyson, you're going down," he sneered. With that, he leapt off into the distance.

In the mean time...

Tyson readied his launcher. "3..2...1... let it rip!" He launched his beyblade up the ramp, causing it to fly out of sight.

Kenny panicked. "Darn... that was meant to be a practice, not a real battle!" he cried. "You put to much power on the launch." They chased after the beyblade, meeting Max and Hilary along the way.

Max and Hilary tagged along with them. "Hey, why are we running so fast?" asked Hilary.

Tyson paused to catch his breath. "Dragoon-ramp-too far... oh no!" He screeched to a halt, as a dog walked up to them. It was carrying a beyblade in his mouth, and drooling all over it.

"Be a good dog, and drop the blade," Max said steadily as he approached it. Suddenly, the dog started barking madly, and ran away.

The four friends resumed their pursuit, and chased after the mad-dog. "Geez, the little guy has lungs the size of boulders," complained Tyson, as he ran short of breath. 

Suddenly, a cloaked figure appeared out of no where, and the dog froze in place. It then dropped Dragoon, and scurried away, whimpering. "Wow, thanks for saving our beyblade," Kenny said, handing Dragoon to Tyson.

The cloak blader chose to ignore Kenny. "You Tyson?"he asked, smirking. He then took out his beyblade. "I challenge you to a bey-battle. Winner takes the other's blade."

Tyson stared at his blade. It was majorly damaged, even in the jaws of the dog. "Sorry, my blade is on hiatus," he joked. "Some other day."

The cloak blader frowned, and took off his hood. He had long grey hair, which hung just above his shoulders. "We fight now," he stated, taking out his orange blade.

Max shoved Tyson aside. "I'll handle this joker," he said, taking out Draciel. 

The blader grinned. "Heh, Max will do just fine too," he sneered. "The name's Jarek, by the way. Remember it." 

The two bladers readied their blades, and Hilary did the countdown(again!). "3....2....1.... let it rip!"

*insert music here*

Both blades were launched into the stadium. "Draciel, defensive manuever!" Max shouted. Draciel zoomed to the center of the stadium, to recharge it's spin.

Jarek grinned. "Your defensive strategy is so predictable," he muttered. "Double-flip!" Suddenly, his beyblade flipped twice and landed right on top of Draciel.

Kenny gasped. "Oh no, that beyblade's ratings are off the charts," he said fearfully. "It's slowly sucking away Draciel's spin. I'm afraid he doesn't have much of a chance!" Hilary's eyes widened. 

Max watched helplessly as Draciel was being pounding. "I-I can't call out my bit beast," he stuttered, dropping to his knees.

"That's right, fall down like the whimpering puppy that you are," the cloaked one said. "Gerion, final attack!" The orange beyblade began to glow, then started pounding Draciel so hard that they could hear it's metal parts being drilled away.

Max's eyes went blank. "No... I will not let you win!" he shouted. "DRACIEL, FINAL VIPER WALL!!!!" Draciel began to regain it's spin, causing Gerion to be repelled away. 

Jarek gasped. "What? No way, Draciel was out of fuel a minute ago."

Max began laughing insanely. "You underestimated me, now you're damn blade is going down," he cried.

"W-What's gotten into you, buddy?" Tyson muttered, shocked that Max would swear. Usually, he was kind and polite. However, today it seemed that he was in a totally different mind.

"DRACIEL, SMASH IT TO BITS!" Max yelled. Draciel finally came out of his beyblade, letting out a battle cry. The beyblade then proceeded by repeatedly smashing Gerion with a barrage of viper walls. 

Jarek could only watch in horror as his blade was pummeled. Gerion was struggling to get out of a pothole, which Draciel had conveniently created. Max smiled. "Now that your crappy blade is stuck, we'll finish you off with our final attack." He lifted his launcher hand, and Draciel imitated his motion by jumping into the air. "Draciel, Shell Hammer attack!" Max swiftly pulled his hand down, causing Draciel to smash right over-top of Jarek's blade.

Tyson, Kenny, and Hilary watched in suspense as the smoke cleared. Then it was all seen. Gerion was split through the middle, including the bit chip!

Jarek began to shake as he carried the remains of his beyblade. "Y-You're insane," he stuttered. "I'm getting out of here!" He ran off, without taking a second glance behind him.

The trio slowly approached Max. "Are you okay buddy?" Tyson asked cautiously.

Suddenly, Max whipped around, his eyes glowing red. All three of them shuttered. "Grr... I'm sick and tired of losing all the time. I had almost lost Draciel for good that time," he said. "I've had it with playing second violin to everyone else. From now on, I'm on my own. We'll meet again soon." With that, he walked away.

The trio was left there, stunned. Their friend Max was the last person they expected to abandon them...

*****

"Dude, no way..." Dandy trailed off as Tyson told him about Max.

"Way," Tyson said. "And then he told us that we'd meet again soon. I wonder what caused him to have such a sudden change of heart."

  
  


TO BE CONTINUED... 


	5. Episode Four: Confirmation?

Beyblade: Final Battle

Please R+R my story! If you're gonna read it, at least review it as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, or dragonball Z for that matter. 

Episode Four: Confirmation...?

"Sir, the blonde one has just returned," reported Jarek. "It appears that he has gotten stronger. He defeated me with ease."

The master looked surprised. "Is that so?" He slapped Jarek in the face, leaving a hand imprint on it. "Idiot. You are unworthy of my presence. I will replace you immediately. Now go."

There was a brief moment of silence between the two. "Fine, and take your crummy blade with you too," He took out beyblade, which had been sliced in half by Max during their battle. 

The master stared in horror at the broken blade, as Jarek exited the hideout. He was supposed to be one of his best warriors! How could it have been so simple for a person like Max to defeat him? Then Max may have been the worthy one he was searching for. 

As he pondered this, he had no idea of the revenge that Jarek was plotting against him. He'll be sorry he ever messed with me, Jarek thought.

*Two Weeks Later*

It was just another normal day at the Granger residence, and Dandy (for a change) was up particularly early in the morning. He grabbed a glass of his favorite brand milk, and turned on the television. He then flipped the channel to his favorite action show, Dragonball Z. "Kameha...me...ha!" Goku shouted, sending an energy wave at his nemesis, Vegeta. Suddenly, the screen went blank.

Dandy cocked an eyebrow. "What the @#$%? Is going on?" he asked (sorry, you'll have to excuse his language too). He banged on the television set, tried replacing the remote control batteries, fix the antennae... nothing seemed to work. He then gave up, and switched to his second favorite program, Beyblade live, which announced the play-by-play on all the recent tourneys.

"This just in," said one of the commentators, sounding more like a reporter. "It appears that Max, fifteen, of the blade breakers has been on a winning streak. Rumor has it that he comes out only in the middle of the night, to stalk and defeat the unweary." There was a brief pause, then they showed a photograph of their Max, wearing a flowing black cloak and bearing evil eyes.

Dandy spit out his milk, and burst out laughing. "Man, the kid's hilarious," he choked. "What in the world is his deal?"

"There have also been rumors of others that are just like him. They have been stalking Japan, looking for some good beybattles. So watch out kids, and don't go out after mid-"

Dandy shut off the television. He had heard enough. Maybe he did have reason to be concerned about this... after all, he could still remember beybattling the mystery bladers just weeks ago. Finally, he had come to a decision. "I'm leaving for a couple days. Sorry Tyson. I'll be back before the next tourney." That being said, he began to pack up some supplies and money.

*****

Tyson stared blankly at the laptop screen. "Are they for real?" he asked, after he had heard about the Max-dilemma on the internet.

Kenny sighed, and put down his laptop. "Afraid so, Tyson," he replied. "At any rate, we've got some other plenty of other things to worry about. What about the tourney, the mysterious group of bladers, your training, and Dandy? Where has that guy gone off to this time? He's been gone for days." He nearly pulled out his hair saying this.

Tyson just chuckled. "Relax, he'll come back," he assured Kenny. "He always does. Whether it's weeks or days, he'll be back for us."

"I hope you're right," Kenny said. "I'm getting really worried." 

A cough was heard at the front of the classroom. Tyson and Kenny whipped around, and saw the teacher, and the entire class, staring at them. "Are you done you're little conversation yet?" she asked, annoyed.

Tyson blushed. "Yes ma'am."

*Elsewhere*

Max bowed down to the master, presenting him with a bag of beyblades. "Great one... to prove my loyalty." He stopped midway, and began to dump all of the contents in the bag. The master couldn't help but drool as he saw the assortment of new parts he was about to receive.

Minutes later, he snapped back into reality. "Excellent work, my trusted right-hand," he whispered, menacingly. "I expect that you keep this up. After all, this is also a benefit to you, is it not?"

Max nodded, and grinned evilly. "But of course."

*Under the bridge, a.k.a.. The Hangout*

Tyson and Chief were at it again, practicing for the world finals. "Go Dragoon!" shouted Tyson. Dragoon went zooming in a straight line, destroying all the pop cans in the process. 

Meanwhile, Kenny was reading his stats. "Hmm... it appears that you have improved quite a bit, Tyson," he announced.

Tyson rubbed his nose. "Aww it was nothing Chief," he answered. Suddenly, a black beyblade came speeding out of nowhere, sending Dragoon back into it's owner's hand. The black beyblade then returned to it's master.

"You're right. It was nothing." a familiar voice said. Tyson and Kenny gasped... it was Nathan!

"Y-You beyblade?" Tyson asked, bewildered.

Nathan jumped down the hill, and landed right in front of them. "That's right," he replied. "And I challenge you to a beybattle." He took out his beyblade, which had two extra long sickles, like the Dranzer S design... only this one was black, and had metal parts.

*deleted scene start*

Tyson imitated him. "Alright then. It's time to let one rip."

Kenny looked perplexed. "Don't you mean let it rip?" he asked.

Tyson moaned. "No, I mean let one rip." He then bent down on his knees, and released a loud, wailing fart. 

Both Kenny and Nathan covered their noses in disgust. "Gross! I forfeit the battle!"

*deleted scene end*

Tyson imitated him. "Alright then. It's time to let it rip," he said. "Chief, will you do the honors?"

Kenny nodded, and moved his hand forward. "This is a one match battle. Whoever's blade is broken, stops spinning first, or falls into the lake loses. Players ready? 3...2...1... let it rip!"

To be continued...

Author's Note: Lol, hope that's not too much of a cliffhanger. To totally spoil the plot for you, Kai and Ray come in the next story in order to get a piece of Max. But what's this? A legendary bit beast?!?!

Don't forget to review!


	6. Episode Five: The Four Guardians of the ...

Beyblade: Final Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade in any way. However, the characters I created do belong to me.

Please R+R! I mean it this time. 

PS. Thanks Yin for reviewing. I appreciate it. 

Episode Five: The Four Guardians of the Earth (those who have seen Digimon should know the connection).

"3...2...1... let it rip!" Kenny shouted. Tyson launched his beyblade into the stadium. Nathan quickly followed suite.

Dragoon immediately went on the attack, while the black beyblade stayed in the middle. "Dragoon, barrage attack!" Tyson shouted. Dragoon began pummeling the other blade with a barrage of hits.

Nathan chuckled. "Your strategy is painfully obvious, Tyson," he said. "If you think you can win by the powers of your beyblade alone, then you're sadly mistaken."

Tyson gasped. These were the exact words that Ozuma of the Saint Shields had said to him, during their first battle. "I didn't become world champ this way, Nathan," he yelled. "Dragoon, push it back!" Dragoon responded by rushing at Nathan's beyblade, and pushing it towards the lake.

"So predictable," Nathan mused. "Reverse attack!" The black beyblade responded by turning on an angle, then flinging Dragoon towards the lake.

"Dragoon, metal storm attack!" Tyson shouted before his beyblade touched the water. Dragoon was able to recover, causing a small whirlpool in the process.

The two bladers exchanged many hits. "Hmm... interesting. You're better than I thought. However, you still can't win." Nathan's beyblade did another reverse attack, causing Dragoon to wobble.

Kenny looked up from his laptop. "Tyson, I just fully analyzed Nathan's blade," he reported. "The tip of the base is rubber with a metal rod at the end... so as you attack, the blade tips over and uses the rubber to attack. In other words, you are provoking it further when Dragoon attacks it. I suggest you take this into consideration... otherwise there isn't much else that you need to worry about."

Tyson gritted his teeth. "I was saving these moves for the world tourney, but I have no choice but to use them now," he said. "Dragoon, element revival attack!" A gust of wind blew past Dragoon, causing it to regain some spin. However, this required quite a bit of energy on Tyson's part (what? It can't be that easy, otherwise he'd use it to win all the time).

Nathan looked shocked. "Wow... I underestimated him. He used his bit beast element to his blade's advantage. Ingenious..." He looked dazed for a moment, but quickly snapped back into reality. "Attack!"

Tyson's beyblade retreated. He knew that he couldn't wind this match with short-ranged attacks alone, so he would just have to try the long range. "It's time to perform the wind sword, Dragoon," he declared. Tyson smirked. He had adapted this move from Brian's Falborg, of the Demolition Boys. He knew it would come in handy some day.

"Tyson, keep up the attack," a voiced yelled suddenly. Tyson froze... the voice sounded vaguely familiar. He whipped around, and saw the one he had been expecting. "Ray? Kai?" he asked, bewildered. "What are you two doing here?"

"Explanations later," Kai said. "Right now, it looks like your hands are full."

Tyson turned back, only to see his beyblade being trashed. Tiny bits of metal flew dangerously in every direction, as the two blades made contact with each other. "Come out... DRAGOON!" Tyson yelled, going in for the kill. He knew Nathan couldn't stand up to the might of his bit beast.

Nathan just laughed. "Once again, you have underestimated me," he said. "However, you won't be after my falcon bit beast is done with you. Dreadathus, I summon you!" The black beyblade began to glow an eerie shade of purple, as a black falcon bit beast emerged from it. All of the bladers stared in awe at it's brilliance. They had never seen any so overwelming. Tyson was the most surprised. How could this black haired boy own a sacred bit beast? There was supposed to be four, only. The four included: Dragoon, guardian of the wind, Dranzer, protector of fire, Draciel, the spirit of the water, and last but not least, Driger, the tiger-god of earth, and gold. The legends in ancient Chinese mythology only spoke of these four, so how come there was another one?!?

"Darkness Falcon Dive!" cried Nathan. Dreadathus (let's just call him "Dread" once in a while) came rushing towards Dragoon, causing a bright flash of light. When the light had subsided, the victor was clear. The battle had ended in a draw. 

Tyson picked up his beyblade. "Hey, good match bud," he said. "I can tell that you've got skills. How would you like to join my team?" He held out his hand.

Nathan rejected his hand, and began to walk away. "Maybe Tyson, I'll consider it," he answered. "You'll be needing me any ways," he said in a quieter tone.

The team was left in suspense, as Nathan walked away. "What's his beef?" Tyson muttered. He turned towards Ray and Kai, who were staring back at him.

"I guess we should explain things," Ray finally spoke up. "We came here after we heard the rumors about Max. Are they true...?"

Tyson nodded sagely. "Yeah, he almost lost a battle... then he just snapped, and started kicking the crap out of the other guy. It was intense... the other blade was smashed in half with some weird attack that Max had just made up."

Kai and Ray gasped. "Well, if we're ever going to restore him, then we better start before it's too late," said Kai. "By the way, where are Dandy and Hilary?"

"Hilary's probably at home studying math problems," replied Kenny. "As for Dandy, we're not really sure about his whereabouts. He simply vanished this morning, without any notice. Strange, isn't it?"

Ray sighed. "I just hope he's doing okay then."

*Elsewhere*

Dandy poked his head around the corner, eavesdropping on a conversation. "So, the blonde one is fully-manipulated? The tiger and phoenix have returned?"

Another voice spoke up. "Yes, that is correct master."

The master grinned. "Excellent. We'll head back to head-quarters immediately. Oh, and Terrence... I suggest you defeat the red-haired one. After all, he was so polite to join us today. " He pointed his finger at Dandy, who was just barely visible behind the wall.

Dandy's eyes widened. They were aware of his presence the whole time!

The servant took off his cloak. He had dark blue hair that was spiked, and his bangs hung past his right eye (sort of like King's hair style). He wore a dark green tank top and khaki pants. For some weird reason, he also wore fishing sandals. Dandy question his slightly odd appearance. "So, I guess you're Terrence, eh?" he asked.

Terrence grinned. "That's right. And I take it that you're Dandy. Let's have a beybattle."

Dandy shrugged. For some reason, this boy, who was part of an evil organization, seemed rather polite. "Sure thing," he replied, in spite of himself. Both players took out their launchers, and the battle begun....

*****

Minutes later, a cry of defeat was heard....

To be continued....

Author's Note: Woohoo, another cliffhanger! I bet your head is spinning with questions. Don't worry, they'll be answered in time. 

Don't forget to review! 


	7. Episode Six: Memories from the past

Beyblade: Final Battle

Please R+R.

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade in any way.

Brief Recap before the next chapter (for those who don't want to read the whole thing). Episode One: Introduction to the new series, Tyson gets a new blade, and the mystery bladers are introduced. 

Episode Two: Dandy encounters a girl he seems to know about "evil bladers" organization. Kenny tells Tyson about the tournament in three months time, and according to the new B.B.A. rules, he must retrieve two more team members. Max returns from America in order to enjoy summer vacation. 

Episode Three: A cloaked blader is sent to defeat Tyson. Instead, Max takes up the challenge because Tyson's blade was damaged by a dog. During the battle, Max's Draciel is nearly taken away from him and he becomes insane. He cleaves the other blader's beyblade in half, causing him to retreat. After the battle, Max also left. Tyson wonders why his friend is having such a sudden change in heart. 

Episode Four: The blader defeated by Max is kicked off the team, and the Captain considers recruiting a more worthy team member. He decides to choose Max himself. Meanwhile, Dandy is informed of Max's activities via television. He decides to leave for a while. Tyson and Kenny are also worried. They start practicing for the upcoming tournament, only to be rudely interrupted by Nathan, the new transfer student. The Captain of the mysterious bladers is able to convince Max to join him.

Episode Five: Nathan and Tyson do battle, and Nathan quickly proves to be a worthy opponent. The heated battle ends in a tie, but it is revealed that Nathan owns one of the sacred/legendary bit beasts, Dreadathus. Kai and Ray return just in time to witness the battle. They tell Tyson that they came after they heard news of Max. Elsewhere, Dandy eavesdropped on a conversation of two bladers, but was caught. One of the bladers, a peculiar dresser named Terrence, challenges Dandy to a duel. Dandy can't figure out why the guy is so polite, but the battle ends as quickly as it had begun... 

(Current) Episode Six: Memories of the past (note: this episode is mainly comprised of flashbacks)

*Seven years Ago*

"Brother, I'm scared!" cried a small little girl, tears streaming down her eyes. "Where is father? W-what about mother?" They watched helplessly as the flames grew.

A little boy patted her on the shoulder comfortingly. "I'm not sure, sister," he said. He was just as scared as her, but he didn't want to show it. "Listen, I'll go search for an exit. Just stay put until I come back."

The little girl nodded, and watched as he departed. The boy didn't know the first place to go; but he was determined to save his sister. It was his duty. It was his responsibility. That was what a brother was for, right?

As he walked deeper and deeper into the mansion, the heat grew more intense. Large drops of sweat trickled down his forehead, and he soon found out that he could no longer stand the heat. "Hey kid, you need a hand?" a shadowy figure asked, who just seemed to appear out of nowhere.

The boy half-smiled, looking very weak. "T-thank you," he replied, barely conscious. "But we need to save my sister first..."

The figure smiled. "Well then, how about some food before we go?" he asked. "I'm serving up my personal favorite: a knuckle sandwich!" He thrust his fist right at the boy's face, causing the boy to loose consciousness instantly. Everything went dark. It wasn't until hours later that the boy had regained consciousness. He remembered seeing a bright red bird fly in the sky, and saw that his house was burnt into ashes. From that day on, he had never seen his sister.

*End of Flashback One*

*Another flashback*

"You ready, son?" asked a cheerful-looking man, as he packed the trunk with their fishing supplies.

A young boy smiled. "Yup, I got your favorite pole, father." They hopped into the car, and started the ignition.

*Vroom!* Suddenly, another car parked up behind them. It was a sleek, black van. A shifty-looking man emerged from the van, walking towards them. The father's eyes were wide with fear... they had come for him.

The boy looked concerned. Never in his life had he seen his father so fearful, that it almost... scared the boy himself. "Son, I need you to exit the car. Go now, and run as fast as you can!"

The boy started to cry. "W-Why, Father?" he asked. "I thought we were going fishing."

"Plan's canceled," the Father shouted. "NOW HURRY UP AND GO!" There was urgency in his voice, and the boy thought best not to disobey him. He exited the car, and retreated behind a small rock formation. The boy secretly watched from the corner of the rock.

The shifty-looking man walked towards the father, smirking. "It's time for your departure, " he said, still grinning.

The father made no effort to resist. Instead, he bravely stepped out of the car, and turned to face the man. They headed behind the black van, where they were beyond the boy's view. Then it happened. The boy heard a couple of punches being thrown... then the sound of a knife slicing through something.... and finally, a gunshot. There was a long pause, then the sound of the van door opening was heard. There was a loud *THUD!* and the door closed shut again. The shifty-looking man then went to the front seat, as if nothing had happened. Then he slowly took off.

At first, the boy was half-expecting to see his father where the van once was, saying something stupid like "April Fools". But that didn't happen. The boy didn't see his father there. Instead, he saw a trail of smoke from the van's exhaust pipes.... and a tiny drip of blood, which was barely visible on the ground. The boy dropped to his knees, as the realization occurred to him. His father had been murdered. 

*End of Flashback Two*

*Five minutes ago*

"It's time to let it rip," Terrence declared, taking out his beyblade. It had a humongous, blue attack ring. The attack ring had three spikes protruding from both of it's two circular defenses. Dandy noted that it looked similar to Draciel G, so it must have had the same basic concept... in theory. 

Both players put their arms over the dish. "Three... two... one... let it rip!" They launched their beyblades at the same time. 

"Gaia Dragoon, give 'im all you've got!" shouted Dandy. His beyblade immediately went for the kill, and released it's bit beast.

Terrence yawned. "You know what to do," he said lazily, looking as if he'd be any other place than here. Without any warning, the two beyblades collided, causing sparks to fly everywhere. However, Terrence had the advantage. With one quick sweep, his beyblade sent Gaia Dragoon flying out of the stadium (muahaha! Dandy lost!"). 

Dandy could only watch in horror as his beyblade was knocked out of the stadium. He had failed. He was doomed from the start. Now he would never help his sister.

*End of flashback, and the last flashback for the story! Yay!*

Terrence stood their silently as his blade returned to his hand. "Hey, why so glum, pal?" he said, trying to cheer Dandy up. "It's only a game."

"I failed at the only opportunity I had... to find my sister," he said. "Now she could be anywhere. I could have followed that other guy if you hadn't blocked my way." Dandy glared at him, annoyed.

Terrence chuckled a bit. "Hey, if she means so much to you, then I'll take you there," he said. "I'm just doing my job because, you see, Boss and I struck a deal..."

  
  


To Be Continued...

  
  


Authors Note: Err... sorry if that chapter was too boring. They'll be more blade-bashing action to come! Also, expect to see something that's beyond beyblade *eerie space music plays*. Stay tuned, and don't forget to review! 


	8. Episode Seven: Fantasy VS Reality

Beyblade: Final Battle

Please R+R! C'mon people, it only takes a second. So if you read it, review it! Also, excuse me if this chapter is kind of sloppy. I had no energy when I typed it :)

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade in anyway. Or super smash bros, and it's characters, for that matter (lol, I like putting cameos in my story).

Episode Seven: Fantasy VS. Reality (Finally, a new team is introduced!)

Tyson put his controller down, and began to dance a victory dance. "Ha ha, in your face Kai!" he smirked, rubbing his nose. "Once again, Kirby has turned out victorious!" Kai grunted in annoyance, but said nothing.

Hilary rolled her eyes. "What's with it with boys and video games... they're practically magnets," she said. "Anyway, aren't you suppose to be preparing for the tournament that's coming in a few months?"

"Yeah, I guess we'll be participating too," Ray announced, gesturing to Kai. "At any rate, it won't hurt to take a break once in a while. To an extent... video games are kind of like a fantasy of their own, don't you think? It kind of makes you want to escape the real world."

Note: I know what Ray said doesn't make any sense now, but it will in later episodes. Just a bit of foreshadowing. 

Kenny coughed. "Uh... I guess you're right. After all, we've been world champs at least once," he said. "However, I took the liberty of upgrading Dranzer and Driger last night. Here they are!" He rummaged through his pocket, and withdrew two new, unique looking beyblades. The Blade on his left hand was Driger Ultimate, which had a double attack ring with three spikes (each) on both attack rings. The blade on his left hand was Dranzer Ultimate, it had two spikes which were similar to Dranzer G, only a lot longer. It also had two medium sized spikes on the two main sickles.

Ray and Kai picked up their blades eagerly. Immediately, they noticed the weight difference. "Yow, what did you build our blades with, Chief?" Ray asked. "They're about the weight of two shot put balls (exaggeration detector is beeping).

Kenny grinned. "They're made out of titanium, one of the strongest elements that I can get a hold of," he said. "Also, I've added a clutch mechanism to the base tip (not spin gear) to really improve their endurance, defense, and attack capability. I'm well aware that these will be hard to launch and adapt with, but I figured that since you guys are World Champion-class level, you should be able to work with them fairly quickly.

Kai groaned. "Typical," he murmured, heading outside.

"Hey wait Kai, you said we would have a video game rematch!" Tyson called out after him. It was normal for Kai to leave at the most unexpected times, but he always came back later, in a convenient situation. That was just like him.

Ray patted Tyson on the shoulder. "Hey, let's go after him. After all, we probably need to practice these metal blades." Tyson nodded, and they went after Kai.

Hilary fumed with rage. "Hey, wait for us!" she shouted. Kenny and Hilary chased after them.

Meanwhile, two uninvited guests were watching the whole thing from the roof. "So, do you think they're ready for the upcoming threat?" one of them asked the other.

"No... not yet. But until then, we've got to ensure their safety, and test them out once in a while. After all, that's kind of the whole purpose of the Archers, isn't it?" the other one replied. They jumped off the roof, and began to pursuit the group of five.

Tyson dropped to his knees, panting. "Nuts... we lost 'im again," he shouted. 

Ray walked beside him. "Not quite... I have an idea," he said. He launched his beyblade in front of him, with quite a bit of difficulty (remember it's metal). "Driger, can you manage to track down Dranzer?" The beyblade glowed with approval, and started zooming across the street. Tyson, Ray, Kenny, and Hilary followed it closely, while the "Archers" quickly pursued them. The chase went on for several minutes, until Driger finally started to slow down.

"Hey look, it's stopping," Hilary noted. They all stopped to catch a breath.

Suddenly, Kenny let out a yelp of surprise. "Whoa, we've chased Driger to the other side of town!" he panicked.

Tyson paused. He held out his ear, as if struggling to hear something. "Hey guys, is it just me, or does that sound like a beybattle?" he asked. The sound of clashing metal was heard nearby. Hilary nodded. The group of four headed deeper into the forest, which was conveniently nearby. The sound grew even more audible as they got deeper, and soon they could hear the shouts and commands of two bladers.

"Dranzer, flame saber!" a familiar voice shouted. Ray immediately recognized this as Kai, as he was the wielder of the Dranzer bit beast. They walked closer to the source of the sound, and saw a beyblade dish in a large opening. Two bladers stood opposite the dish, battling it out. One was easy to recognize as Kai... but the other girl was a brunette wearing some weird white outfit. To make things even more bizarre, they had both released their bit beasts. One of them was, of course, Dranzer, and the other was some sort of centaur.

"Minos, attack !" the female blader yelled. The centaur took out his axe, and sliced a part of Dranzer's wing. Dranzer screeched in pain, and slowly retreated back into it's beyblade, which had stopped spinning. The battle was over; and their previous team Captain, Kai, had been defeated as if he were an amateur.

"Hmpf," he said, as the girl retreated. He picked up his beyblade, which looked like it just got run over by a car.

Tyson couldn't help but chuckle. "Hey, who's the cute girl, Kai?" he asked. "She your girlfriend?"

"Shut the hell up, Tyson," answered Kai, sounding very grumpy. Everyone was left stunned as Kai walked away.

Elsewhere, the Archers were in deep conversation. "So, Kai proved unworthy of the test?" one of them asked the brunette.

"Yes," she replied. "They've still got a long way to go. I don't even think they've learned the proper way to harness the power of a bit beast. They are amateurs compared to us." They all nodded in agreement, and walked out of the forest.

*A day later * 

Another normal day at the Granger residence, and Dandy still had yet to return. Ray and Kai had gone training, Hilary was still at home, and Tyson and Kenny were relaxing, as they enjoyed another day off... or at least, Tyson was relaxing. 

Kenny was typing on his laptop furiously, as if to send an important message. Finally, he stopped, and looked up from his laptop. "Hey Tyson, there's going to be a small tournament in town tomorrow. Are you coming?"(no, not the world tourney coming in about two months and two weeks)

"Of course Chief," Tyson replied. "I haven't gotten a battle in ages."

"Well then, I have a new MS launcher for you," Kenny stated. "It's got an enhanced grip and an electric motor. Cool, isn't it? I call it the Dragoon Magnum Strike Version 1.0," He took out a large launcher, which somewhat resembled a gun.

"Magnum, eh?" Tyson asked. "We'll just see about that in tomorrow's tournament."

To Be Continued....

Authors Note: Don't worry, the Dandy/Max plot will still continue, later on. To clarify, Terrence isn't really a bad guy, he's just tied to the boss because of some unknown deal. Dandy's sister is Lara, and he wants top know why she's join the evil team.

Also, the "beyond beyblading" may not be revealed until... a while later. The next episode will feature Tyson's/ Ray's performance in the tourney, and some other surprises...

I'll try to stop using brackets. I think it's getting annoying. 


	9. Episode Eight: The Tournament of Gatheri...

Beyblade: Final Battle

Please R+R! You can just review one chapter, if you want. All I need is feedback.

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade in any way.

Episode Eight: The Tournament of Gathering, Part One.

*BBRIINGG!* The alarm clock rang, sending a jolt through Tyson's spine. "Unh... what time is it?" he asked wearily, turning over to shut down the alarm. He felt dazed for a moment... then he quickly realized what day it was. "Oh yeah, the tournament." He went to the bathroom to take a quick shower, brush his teeth, and change into his street clothes.

"Ahh... that feels so much better," Tyson said, taking Dragoon off his shelf and polishing it. He then took out his new launcher, the "Magnum Strike" as Kenny had called it. "I can't wait to test this out." He smiled briefly, then exited the dojo to go to Kenny's house, where Ray was staying.

*****

"Laddieess and gentlemen, welcome to first official tag team tournament at Zody's supermarket! The place where you can... uh... buy all your groceries!" Zody shouted excitedly. "Today we have all sorts of fierce competitors, including Tyson and Ray, two of Japan's champions!" The crowd roared with excitement, as all of the bladers walked up to the stage. Tyson and Ray were amongst them, who decided to form a tag team for this tournament. Even Kenny had entered, with their old friend Andrew, the first blader Tyson had met when he started blading (A/N: Andrew is the guy with the fish lips in series one. Also, I'm sorry for having to put brackets in the story again. Whoops!).

"Let's give a big warm welcome for our pairs!" Zody shouted once more. "Tyson and Ray, Kenny and Andrew, Natalie and Tanya, X and Y, Victor and Carlos, Selima and Goki, Casey and Kara, and our latest participants, Terrence and Nathan (A/N: Terrence and Dandy storyline will be explained in the next chapter. I promise.)!" The crowd shouted with applause as the spotlight went over to the eight pairs. "The computer will randomly generate the matches. In the mean time, why not shop at Zody's supermarket?!?"

Tyson was surprised to see their old friends Goki and Selima at the tournament. "Hey guys, what are you doing here?" he asked.

Selima grinned. "Hey Ray, hey Tyson, long time no see," she said.

"We decided that Japan was our next stop in teaching kids how to beyblade better," Goki explained. "When we heard that there was a tournament nearby, we couldn't resist getting a peace of the action."

Ray nodded. "I see..." he began. "Well, I'll bet you're going to be one of our fiercest competition, so may the best blader win!"

They both nodded in agreement. "Hey wait a second... we shouldn't underestimate our opponents here," Tyson said. "I mean, we don't even know half our competition... and what about that Nathan kid? He has a legendary bit beast too, and I'll bet my beyblade that Terrence has a trick up his sleeve too."

Ray couldn't help but laugh. "Ha, Tyson, you're actually being thoughtful.." he said between laughs.

Tyson sweat dropped. "What's that supposed to mean?" Before Ray couldn't retaliate, the lights went out. 

"We've have configured the matchups!" Zody announced. "In the first round, Tyson and Ray will face Natalie and Tanya. Kenny and Andrew will face Victor and Carlos. Terrence and Nathan will face X and Y. Selima and Goki will face Casey and Kara. The four winning pairs will advance to the second round. The two winning pairs in the second round will advance to the third round, where the winner will be decided. Also, each pair launches their beyblades at the same time. There will be one launch per battle, and the tournament will be single elimination. The battle isn't over until both players of the team are disabled. Players ready? Then let's begin with our first round, Tyson and Ray V.S. Natalie and Tanya!" The crowd cheered with excitement, especially when Tyson walked up to the stage.

"Thank you, thank you," said Tyson, acting like his usual-self when fans were around. 

Ray tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, if I recall, you're the one that told us not to let our guard down," he reminded him. 

"Whatever," Tyson replied, as they walked up to the dish. He turned to face his opponents: two girls wearing strange white outfits. One of them had long, brown hair and the other had orange, short hair. He recognized the brown haired one as the girl who defeated Kai. "Hey Natalie, you're going down," he said, reading her name tag. "I'll avenge Kai's defeat by trashing your blade so bad, you won't even recognize it." 

Natalie smirked. "You talk tough, but can you back it up?" she mocked.

"Sorry pal, but that's not going to work on me," Tyson replied. 

The four players took out their beyblade launchers, and Zody began the countdown. "Three... two... one... let it rip!" All four of them launched their beyblades at the same time.

Dragoon received an enormous power boost from the Magnum shooter. "Alright, it's time to attack!" Tyson shouted.

"Driger attack!" Ray shouted at the same time. Both Ray and Tyson landed a direct hit at their opponents, pushing them back. However, Natalie and Tanya didn't bother to fight back. They just watched as their beyblades got trashed, sending bits of metal flying everywhere. 

"How pathetic... is that all you can do?" said Tanya. She turned to face Natalie, who nodded in agreement.

"Double attack, unity!" they shouted. Both blades glowed with an awesome brilliance, releasing their bit beasts. One was easily recognized as Minos, the centaur bit beast. One was a tiny angel, who held a bow and arrow. Both bit beasts merged together, forming a winged-centaur creature. "Winged Minos, attack!"

Tyson recoiled in shock. "H-How is possible that they merged their bit beasts?" he whispered. 

"Driger, attack!" Ray shouted. Driger emerged from his beyblade, and tried in vain to combat the combined bit beasts. Despite his best efforts, Driger was pushed back, smashing against the dish. "Tyson, a little help here? Call out Dragoon!"

Tyson was almost paralyzed. "W-We can't fight against a force like that," he stuttered.

Ray looked shocked. He had never seen Tyson act this way. What happened to the brave, confident Tyson?

Ray gritted his teeth, and punched Tyson on the cheek. "Tyson, I'm sick and tired of this. You're a world champ, you've been in tighter situations before. What about Tala, Zeo, and even Kai? Somehow, the Tyson I knew always managed to defeat them, so quite acting like a little baby!"

Tyson looked stunned for a moment. Then he grinned. "You're right Ray. I'm sorry, bud," he said. "Now it's time to bring out DRAGOON!" Tyson's beyblade glowed softly, as Dragoon emerged from it. He looked just as powerful as ever. However, they were just a little bit too late. The winged centaur took out his axe, and stabbed Driger in the arm, causing blood to spurt everywhere. He howled in pain, and retreated back into his beyblade, which had spun out of the dish.

Ray looked horrified. "I lost," he muttered, picking up his beyblade. "I'm sorry I let you down, Tyson. It's up to you now."

Tyson growled angrily. "You'll pay for what you did to Driger," he said. "DRAGOON, FINAL ATTACK!!!" Ray gasped. For a brief second, he could have sworn that he saw an aura glow around Tyson... but it quickly faded. 

Natalie glanced at Tanya, who was equally surprised. "The boy figured out how to harness the power of the bit beast in a totally different way," she whispered. "He allows his bit beast to share his own spiritual energy. Amazing..."

"I'm not through with you yet," Tyson said. "Dragoon!" The dragon roared with rage, causing a few rocks to fall out from the roof. He then slashed the centaur repeatedly, forcing the two bit beasts to separate. It was all over by then. Both Natalie and Tanya's beyblades ran out of spin. 

"Uh..." Zody began, looking dazed. "What an amazing first round match! This one goes to Tyson and Ray!" The crowd all shouted with excitement, as the two winners left the dish. "The next match will be Kenny and Andrew VS. Victor and Carlos! You gotta stay tuned for this one!"

To Be Continued...

Author's Note: The next episode will tell what happened between Dandy and Terrence. It will also explain Kai's whereabouts, and what he is doing (like you need to know). Then the tournament will continue. Also, be patient about the "beyond beyblading" thing. I'll get to it.


	10. An Update! Episode Nine: The Tournament ...

Beyblade: Final Battle

Please R+R. Thanks to Yin and NettikGirl for the encouragement. Relax, there's enough Max to go around. You'll see him soon enough.

PS. Sorry it took longer than usual to update. Homework was to be done :(. 

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade in any way

Episode Nine: The Tournament of Gathering, Part 2.

Authors Note: As stated previously, the Kai/Dandy/Terrence part takes place before Zody's tag team tournament.

Kai stood in front of the ocean with his eyes closed, as if in deep concentration. He had just lost a match against a mysterious girl, and was itching for a rematch. The problem was that the result would probably be the same if he tried to beybattle her immediately. He need some more training before he could be ready for another fight. "Dranzer, don't fail me now, alright?" he asked, staring at the bit chip as if it could respond. He attached his beyblade to his launcher, then pulled the ripcord as hard as he could.

Dranzer created a large whirlpool in the ocean below, which was considered a very easy accomplishment on Kai's part. "Now, Ultimate Blazing Gigus attack!" The beyblade erupted into flame, creating a large amount of steam to rise up. "C'mon, harder!" The heat grew even more intense. Soon, the force of the beyblade itself created a massive wave . This was all Kai needed to see. He called back his beyblade.

"Excellent work Dranzer," he said. He figured that with just a little bit more training, he could beat that mysterious blader. 

Elsewhere...

"What do you mean?" asked Dandy, obviously perplexed.

Terrence grinned. "Boss promised me that I can keep this bit beast as long as I do his dirty work for a bit. I reckon it's a good deal." He took out a small object from his pocket, which appeared to be a dolphin bit beast.

Dandy frowned. This wasn't the way to get a bit beast; you had to earn one yourself. However, he didn't want to start bad-mouthing this guy. After all, he was helping him find his sister. "Gotcha. Now can you tell me where I can find her?"

"Yeah," replied Terrence. "However, I can only lead you to the hideout. From then on, I have to go on another mission..." *cough**cough* Nathan *cough* 

*****

"Aallright, we begin the second match of Round One: Kenny and Andrew VS. Victor and Carlos! It's a battle of brains V.S. brawn!" The crowd screamed with anticipation as Kenny and Andrew walked in front of the dish; but very few people cheered when Victor and Carlos arrived. 

"Hmpf," muttered Victor, taking out a brown beyblade. It's attack ring was almost identical to that of Dunga's Voltaic Ape; with only a few minor differences. Carlos himself took out a similar beyblade; except it was an aqua color and slightly thinner.

Kenny responded by taking out two blades, and tossed one at Andrew. He himself had upgraded Einstein into it's ultimate version, and gave Andrew's blade a small upgrade as well. "Alright, it seems that all players are ready. It's time to begin the countdown... three...two...one... let it rip!"

All players launched their respective blades into the stadium. "I think we should keep on our guard for now, Andrew," said Kenny. 

Andrew nodded, and both their blades went into defensive position. 

Victor smirked. "Earthquake attack!" His beyblade went jumping around the stadium, creating a small earthquake in the process. 

"Hmm... if that's the best you've got, it did little to effect our endurance," stated Kenny. "I'll show you some REAL moves." He glanced at Andrew, who nodded in agreement. "Double jump attack!" Both their beyblades jumped, and started landing towards Victor's beyblade. However, it had already retreated. 

"Let's try again,"said Andrew desperately. Both blades tried to land on Victor's blader again, but to no avail.

"One more time," said Kenny, now looking frustrated.

The two opponents just laughed. "How can you? You're already out of spin!" They pointed to two dead beyblades in a ditch.

Kenny gasped. "No way... how could I have not noticed it?"

"You were too busy bragging and underestimating us that you didn't even notice the small ditches created from my earthquake attack. I positioned my beyblade in front of a hole each time, so that when you came over to hit my beyblade, you would lose spin power when you went in. Therefore, you lost the match." 

Kenny gasped once more. He had been outmatched and outwitted.. This "Victor" guy was truly a genius, and if he made it to the finals... he wasn't sure if Tyson and Ray could handle them.

"Wow, what a shocker!" Zody cried over the microphone. "In a startling upset, Victor and Carlos are the victors!" A few more bladers cheered for them, gaining some respect after they had seen their strategy.

"The next match will be Terrence and Nathan VS. X and Y. These pairs may seem relatively mysterious, but I'm sure their blades pack a punch!" 

The four players walked up to the dish. "You ready, bud?" Terrence asked, addressing Nathan.

"Heh... I can't believe I agreed to join up with you," he replied, sounding cocky. They turned to face their opponents, the mysterious X and Y. Naturally, they were both wearing cloaks, with their faces concealed in the shadows. 

"We will destroy your beyblades," they whispered, taking out their own blades. Terrence glanced at Nathan, who looked equally confused.

"Alright, the battle shall begin," announced Zody. "Players ready? 3...2...1....let it rip!" At these words, all four players launched their blades with precision timing.

"Hey... they're pretty good," said Kenny, as he watched from the stands.

"Tell me about it," said Dizzi. "I can barely keep up with them!" They watched all four blades bashed against each other, creating a shower of sparks.

Terrence closed his left eye at the intense light. "Curse it... I can feel a mysterious force in the air. They're just toying with us!"

Nathan could feel the force too... and it didn't feel good. "I'm afraid we have no choice. We have to release our bit beasts now, or we have no choice to advance. Dreadathus!" A large, black falcon emerged from his blade, stunning everyone.

"Go... NOW!" yelled Terrence. A large, armored Dolphin emerged from his beyblade, which looked equally impressive.

The two opponents looked surprised. "What of this...?" one of them asked.

To Be Continued....

Author's Note: Once again, I apologize for being late. Just to fill you in a little on future events, the name of Terrence's beast will be revealed later on, and the tournament semi-finals and finals will take place on a later day (in the story, that is) because I'm sure you don't want to hear the whole thing now... or it could be that I just like to keep the suspense. Don't forget about the "beyond beyblading" event, and Max's current condition. Stay tuned, and don't forget to review!


	11. Episode Ten: End of first round!

Beyblade: Final Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade in any way.

Please R+R! C'mon, more reviewers. Like I said earlier, you can review only one or two chapters if you want.

Episode Ten: The Tournament of Gathering, Pt. 3

For a few minutes, X was at a loss for words. Finally, he spoke up. "Very interesting... they tame their beasts well. Don't you agree Y?"

"Oh yes," Y replied. "However, they don't quite cut it. It's time to destroy them all!" Both blades glowed a familiar purple, as two bit beasts emerged from it. They were both extremely large bats; except one was purple, and the other was dark blue.

"Gheh heh heh... your silly bit beasts don't stand a chance now," X laughed. "In fact, when our beasts are through with you, they'll be sent on the next bus to the other dimension!"

Nathan gritted his teeth. "Not if I can help it," he said. "Eternal Darkness!" He raised his hand into the air, and the lights went out. Cries of confusion erupted from the audience. 

"What the... what's going on?" Tyson asked.

Kenny typed furiously on his laptop. "I've just analyzed Nathan's bit beast. His eternal darkness attack eliminates all light in the area, as long as Dreadathus stays summoned. This gives it the complete advantage, since it can see in the dark anyways."

"T-That's awesome," Tyson stated.

"Dreadathus, Darkness Falcon Dive!" The bit beast let out a battle cry, and attempted to hit the other two bit beasts. Unfortunately, they were able to dodge the attack at the last minute.

Y chuckled. "What a useless technique... our bit beasts are bats, remember? They have sonar, and that more than makes up for lack of sight. Now you will pay dearly for your mistake! Attack!" Both opposing blades sliced a part of Nathan's attack ring, then continued to chip it away. 

Terrence appeared to be desperate. "Nathan, call back your darkness attack, okay?" he asked. "I need to attack with my bit beast."

Nathan looked at him as if he were a mad man. "But your bit beast doesn't-"

"Damnation, just do it already!" Terrence interrupted. For a few minutes, there was silence between the two. Then Nathan nodded, in spite of himself. He lifted his hand into the air, and the darkness subsided. 

"Oh no... it seems that Nathan's blade is being totally trashed!" yelled Zody, as the lights slowly went back on. "Will he be able to survive such a brutal thrashing?" 

Suddenly, Terrence's beyblade came over to lend a hand, smashing the two opposing blades. "Draygis, it's time for the Plasmic Beam," he declared.

Kenny typed about two times faster than usual. "Whoa, that kid has one of the sacred bit beasts, just like Nathan!" he cried. "H-How's that possible?"

"Dang... it seems that they're just coming out of nowhere lately," said Tyson, looking mystified. Their conversation was soon cut short as the dolphin bit beast released a jet of green light from it's mouth, completely destroying the two opposing bats.

"And the winners are Nathan and Terrence, but what a close battle that was!" shouted Zody. The audience clapped in applause.

X and Y looked utterly destroyed as their beyblades came flying towards them, with the bit beasts absent. "Such power... the kid's got potential," X muttered. They walked off the stage, and turned to greet a mysterious man standing nearby. "Sir, they proved to be powerful opponents."

The mystery man grinned evilly. "Excellent... phase A worked out perfectly. You did you're part well, I dismiss you." The two bladers bowed, and proceeded to walk down the hallway. "My plan is working out well. As soon as the next phases are complete, I will have sufficient data and..."

"We begin the last match of the first round, Selima and Goki VS. Casey and Kara!" yelled Zody. "Players ready? Three... two... one... let it rip!"

All players launched their blades into the stadium. "Ha, this match was over even before it started," Goki said. "Double team, snare attack!" Selima's beyblade pushed aside one beyblade, while Goki pushed aside the other. The two blades collided, causing them to slice each other into little tiny bits. 

The audience gasped. They were both surprised, yet impressed. "Wow, that has to be record timing! Selima and Goki have one the last match of the first round!" Everyone cheered excitedly, as they watched the two winners leave. Everyone, that is, except Ray.

"Hmm... they've grown quite a bit ever since we last met them," he noted. "However, that victory seemed a little bit too fast." His thoughts were soon interrupted as Zody made an announcement.

"The semi-finals will take place three days from now. We take this opportunity to give bladers a break before the REAL action starts."

*****

"Wow, I'm really psyched up about the finals!" exclaimed Ray. "It's gonna be a real challenge to defeat the semi-finalists."

"No kidding," said Tyson. "But what I find more strange are the bit beasts that keep popping up. There could be an infinite number, for all we know."

Kenny nodded. "Tyson's right. We have to stay on our guard. Those guys might have powers that we haven't even seen yet." As the three bladers conversed about the current situation, yet another mysterious figure watched from the lamp post. 

"Oh... you ain't seen nothin' yet," he murmured. "We'll crush you like the little amateurs that you are." He jumped off the lamp post, landing perfectly on the ground below him. 

Elsewhere....

Dandy jogged up the escalator with every last ounce of strength he had left. He had just defeated a whole tower of bladers, and by now he was getting very anxious to get some answers from his sister. "Curse it... stupid tower, stupid bladers," he panted, as he made it past the last step of the staircase. "Where's the next challenger? I can take you on any time!"

At that very moment, a familiar face stepped from the shadows. "Well well well, if it isn't Dandy, my former team mate," Max said, in an unusually quiet tone. 

Dandy's eyes widened in shock. "What are you planning to do, Max?" asked Dandy. "Why have you left us?"

"It is my own business," Max answered. "However, I do know how you can get your sister back. There is a tournament currently in town, and I've heard that you're friends have entered... if they can defeat the servants I have assigned for this tournament, then I will tell you her location. However, there is no guarantee that she'll come back willingly..." Max's icy blue eyes flickered with an enormous satisfaction.

"What are their names?" Dandy asked in response.

"They are...."

To Be Continued....

Author's Note: Haha, gotcha with another cliff hanger! If you wanna know what happens, then you must stay tuned, and don't forget to review. Also, just a little side note, X, Y, the mysterious man and boy are in a completely different group than the mystery bladers that Lara and Max have joined. Hope ya like the plot, look forward to the semi-finals and finals, and the "beyond beyblading" thing. I cannot reveal it just yet. Don't worry, they'll be lots of twists and turns along the way, one of which will be the return of a certain someone...


	12. Episode Eleven: The Return of XXX guess ...

Beyblade: Final Battle

Please R+R this chapter or others. Preferably the whole thing.

Expect to see the real action begin in the near future. Superior bit beasts, techniques, challenges, and of courses, many twists. And uh.... excuse me if this chapter is kind of sloppy.

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade in any way. 

Episode Eleven: The Return of xxx!

It was morning time, and everything was normal at the Granger residence. Well, almost everything. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" yelled Tyson, spraying spit over Dandy's face.

Dandy wiped the spit off his face, annoyed. "It's none of your information. I won't tell you," he answered.

"You will too!" Tyson shouted back, right into Dandy's ear. The argument went on for several minutes, until Tyson gave up trying. Dandy was as stubborn as ever, and nothing could change that.

*****

"Good morning Grandpa," Hilary said, as she walked through the front gates. 

The old man paused to greet her. "Morning Hil. Haven't seen you in a while. Where have ye been?"

"Oh you know... at home, doing homework, the usual," she replied quickly. She avoided the old man's gaze, and walked into the front door.

Grandpa appeared to be shocked. "Now that's one straangge dudette," he muttered, going back to his kendo training.

"So you finally decided to come back," said Hilary, addressing Dandy. "Where have you been? Have you received any word of Max?"

Dandy paused for a minute, considering the current situation. "Err- nope," he lied. "Nothing on him. I'm getting worried."

Tyson just sighed. "I really wish he would just stop hiding already. I feel so helpless..." He crossed his arms in front of him. There was a brief silence. Then suddenly, by instinct, Tyson unfolded his arms, and stood up. "Yikes, I forgot! Kenny, Ray, and Kai are at the beach devising a new training program. I'm suppose to meet them there!" He ran outside, without closing the door behind him. 

"Wait, we're coming too!" Dandy yelled.

*At the beach*

"C' mon, c' mon, twenty more laps around the sand! You call that training? An ant has more endurance than you do, so move it!" yelled Hilary. 

Kenny, as usual, was analyzing their progress. "Hmm... excellent progress. I believe we can have lunch now. What say we go fishing?"

Tyson groaned. "I can barely move my arms, much less a fishing pole. I hope this isn't part of the training program."

Kenny grinned slyly. "You bet." He handed all four of them fishing poles, watching their glum expressions with extreme pleasure. 

"That training program needs another update," muttered Kai, accepting his fishing pole reluctantly. They walked over to the ocean shore, and cast their lines over the water. 

"Hopefully, this activity will help increase their arm endurance... for a better launch," Kenny told Hilary. 

"I see..." Hilary stated in understanding. "Oh well, the point is that they're catching us free lunch. Who can complain about that?" They watched as the four bladers stood their for a hours, with little success. By the end of the day, Kai had caught four fish, Ray had caught two, Dandy caught an old boot, and Tyson received nothing.

"We just have enough for everybody, so that counts as one fish per person," said Ray.

"Heh, Kai seems to have a knack for fishing," Tyson noted.

"Hmpf," Kai murmured, in his usual arrogant tone. 

"Well, it doesn't really matter," Dandy spoke up. "Let's dig in!"

Hilary rolled her eyes. "Uh... we kind of have to cook them first?" 

****

"Alright, training is finished for today," Kenny announced. "Good job everyone." 

Unfortunately, "everyone" was too tired to respond, and merely nodded on their way back to Tyson's house. It was already three am at noon, and the temperature was about nine-hundred-billion degrees. "Good riddance, it's about time," Ray moaned, being the only person to talk.

"Not quite. I believe it's time to put your skills top the test," another voice stated. They all turned around, confused at where the voice came from. 

"Up there!" Dandy yelled, pointing to the lamp post. It was none other than Zeo who stood at the top.

Tyson smiled. "Hey, good to see you old bud," he said calmly. "If your looking for a beybattle, I don't think we can fight just now. We're all really exhausted from training."

Zeo frowned. "Battle now. Program target Tyson. Eliminate." He took out a high-tech launcher, and an upgraded version of Burning Kerberous.

Kai went wide-eyed. "Still haven't got that out of your system, eh?" he said, taking out his own launcher. "Well forget it. You're not stealing any of our bit beasts ever again."

Kenny and Hilary stared at the two in panic. It was too risky... what if Kai lost Dranzer again? What if Zeo was even more powerful than he was the last time they had met him?

"Don't do it Kai. We can't afford failure until we know what you're up against," Kenny informed him.

As if in response, another voice started to laugh maniacally. "You're right Blade breakers. I didn't intend for you to battle him yet, but I just wanted to show you that he got a little 'upgrade'. You see, the old Zeo was incapable of capturing your old bit beasts. This new model has only one thing in mind: to defeat and capture Dragoon, Dranzer, Draciel, and Driger. With this ability, no emotions will possibly get in his way. Soon, Zeo will become my human son once more! Bwah ha ha ha ha!" The voice crackled off, which came from a speaker attached to Zeo's wristband. There was no mistaking it... it was none other than Dr.Zagart, and he was back for revenge.

There was silence as Zeo jumped away, without taking a second glance behind him. "Poor kid... I feel so sorry for him." Hilary muttered.

*The Next Day*

Tyson, Kenny, and Hilary were enjoying a day off, without the regularly scheduled training program. It just seems like really nice day... and a fine time to relax outside. However, Tyson, despite being who he was, could do any thing BUT relax. The confrontation with Zeo yesterday seemed to shake him up a bit. "Why did it have to happen again?" he thought. "Do I have to face you in another battle?" He then thought of Max, Zody's tournament, the world tournament, the mysterious bladers/ Archers, the Dandy mystery.... everything seemed to happen all at once. It was all because of this "beyblade thing". Everything was tied up to Beyblade... he was getting sick and tired of all this. 

"Guys... I have an announcement to make," Tyson spoke up. "I've quit beyblading for good."

To Be Continued....

Author's Note: Bwah haha! Tyson has quit beyblade under the amount of stress! Toon in next time to see what will be the fate of this decision. Don't forget to R+R!


	13. Episode Twelve: Crack Under Pressure

Beyblade: Final Battle

Please R+R.

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or any beyblade characters from the anime/manga.

Episode Twelve: Crack Under Pressure

"Y-you what?" Hilary asked, horrified.

Tyson turned his back on her. "I told you. I've decided to quit beyblading."

There was a long silence, when the only sound heard was the wind howling. Finally, Kenny chuckled a little bit. "Haha, do you expect me to believe that? Nice try Tyson, but this joke's not going to work," he stated confidently. "You've been beyblading for years now. Do you expect me to believe that you'd just give up so suddenly?"

Tyson gritted his teeth, and gave Kenny a rough shove. "Tyson, what do you think you're doing? This isn't funny any more, how could you hurt your own friend?" Hilary spat in disgust.

"Beyblading makes me sick," Tyson murmured. "It's not just a game any more. Everyone from evil masterminds to artificial humans want a piece of me. I'm so disgusted of this... why can't they just give us a damn break? " He ran off, without saying so much of a goodbye to his old friends.

Hilary looked like she was just about to explode. "That jerk... is he just going to leave us like that?"

"I don't know Hilary. I really don't," Kenny replied, sounding genuinely concerned.

"He needs some breathing room," a voice interrupted. It was Kai, and for once he didn't have the usual cold look on his face. His expression seemed almost unreadable. "Give the kid a break. Out of all of us, he's been through the most challenges in beyblading. I can sympathize..." His thoughts briefly drifted to the time he inhabited Balkov Abbey, the time he used Black Dranzer against everyone, even the time he joined the evil organization BEGA for a while. He had betrayed his friends many times in the past, but he'd always find some way to come back, and they'd forgive him."Believe me, Tyson will come around. He always finds a way to solve his problems. We should let him go for a while before we do anything."

Kenny and Hilary nodded in understanding. It was just like Kai to be the voice of reason. "Thanks... you're right Kai. I see it a little better now," Hilary said. However, it seemed that she was the most concerned for Tyson than any of them.

Elsewhere....

"Dr. Zagart, our sources tell us that beyblade champion Tyson has quit beyblading. What should we do in a case like this?" asked one of the scientists, perplexed.

Zagart snarled. "Curse that boy.... this wasn't the way it was supposed to happen." 

Another scientist grinned as he watched the video screens. "Sir, I have a suggestion. We could strike the remaining bladers, now that their forces are weakened. If our plan is a success, then Tyson will have no choice but to return to beyblade, and avenge his friends. Otherwise, it could be completely arbitrary."

Zagart's frown slowly transformed into a fully-fledged smile. "No... carry on with the plan. Based on what I've seen with Tyson, he will protect his friends at any cost. Even if it means a sacrifice...." He laughed maniacally. 

In the mean time...

Tyson wandered aimless on the streets, dazed after his last encounter. It had been his decision to quit beyblading, but he couldn't help but feel bad. He knew that he wanted to escape all the pressure that was going on, and on the other hand... a voice in his head told him that Kenny was right. He couldn't just quit beyblading; it was his life. Without his life, he would just be abandoning all the friends and experiences he had . 

He calmed himself down, and watched some kids play football at a nearby. "Maybe I'll join them... anything but beyblading," he told himself. He took a seat at the stands, to reflect on the events that had occurred recently. "Argh, I can't stop thinking about it." Tyson growled in frustration. He couldn't deny the past couple of years in his life. At the same time, he didn't want to dwell on all the hard experiences he faced back then.

"I'm not coming back," Tyson announced, deciding that he solved his internal struggle. He left the stadium, which was completely empty by then. As he left, he threw his beyblade into the trash can.... but stopped to remove the bit chip from it. 

*****

Ray and Dandy were equally shocked when they heard the news about Tyson. "Geeze, I knew the kid would crack someday," Dandy said. "I mean, he was just like a dynamite crate waiting to explode. All that anger was bottled up inside of him." 

"Guys, am I the only one who noticed that our group is slowly splitting apart? First it was Max, now it's Tyson. Personally, I'm not just going to sit around and watch it happen. Driger and I are gonna find Tyson." He launched his beyblade out in the open, and commanded it to track down Dragoon. 

The beyblade stopped spinning. "Huh? Why can't you track down Dragoon?" he questioned the bit chip. 

Kenny sighed. "Tyson must have removed dragoon from it's beyblade, so therefore it can't be tracked down as easily. He probably discarded all his equipment already..."

Ray slapped his hand over his forehead. "Already? It's only been an hour and the kid's gone for good. I guess I have to track him down the old fashioned way." He picked up his beyblade, and took off.

Kai, as usual, watched as the action took place. "I should be going to find Tyson as well" he murmured to himself. 

Dandy was thinking of the same thing. "Dude, we need him back if he's going to compete in Zody's tourney two days from now," he noted. He ran after Ray, as they went on pursuit of Tyson.

Meanwhile, one of Zagart's henchmen was watching the whole thing. "Excellent... it's all going as planned. With them splitting up to find Tyson, it will be much easier to completely crush them in battle. To top that off, we'll make sure that they're tortured enough..." She grinned. "Alright, let's put the plan into action." They all split up, to confront their respective opponents.

*****

Dandy ran to the bridge as fast as he could, only to discover that Tyson wasn't there. "Blast it... this is his usual hangout," he murmured. Instead, he saw a short, grey-haired boy waiting for him, standing in front of a bey-dish.

"You're Dandy, right?" the boy asked. "My name's Darryl. I challenge you to a battle." He took out an immense beyblade, one that even rivaled the likes of Trypio.

Dandy hesitated. The boy looked like a good opponent, but he couldn't afford to waste any time. "Listen, I'm really busy with something right now. How about later?"

"Well, if you don't want information on Tyson, then that's o-"

"What do you know about Tyson?" Dandy asked, bringing out his launcher.

The kid grinned. "Now's that's more like it." He hooked his beyblade onto his launcher.

"3...2...1.... let it rip!" They launched their blades into the dish, which hit each other full force. As a result, a large chunk of Dandy's attack ring came flying at him, narrowly missing his face. It seemed that this kid meant business, and he wasn't here to screw around.

To Be Continued....

Author's Note: The action is begin to heat up! Will the Blade breakers escape the clutches of Dr. Zagart's team, or will do they have a trick or two up their sleeves? Also, what about Tyson? All these questions and more answered on the next Beyblade: Final Battle (lol, I'm starting to sound like the announcer from DBZ).


	14. Episode Thirteen oooh: The Last Stand of...

Beyblade: Final Battle

Please R+R.

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade, you should know that by now. 

Episode Thirteen: The Last Stand of the Blade Breakers.

Another hunk of metal came flying at Dandy, this time cutting his leg. He winced in pain as blood came oozing from his cut.

"Aww... you got a little boo boo?" Darryl asked. "Well guess what? I intend on making it even harder for you." His beyblade started chipping Gaia Dragoon to the core. 

Dandy could feel the pain getting even more intense. He had to act now. "Burst hurricane!" Slowly, the wind gathered around the dish, creating a small hurricane. Fortunately, this was enough to stop the other beyblade in it's tracks.

Darryl's eyes narrowed as he watched the tables turn. This time, his opponent had the advantage. "Ha, I haven't even shown you what I'm really capable of," he assured him. "Enigma, I summon you!" In the blink of an eye, a brown wolverine-like creature emerged from the beyblade, saliva dripping from it's mouth. It looked absolutely ferocious; and it proved it as well, considering the massive beating Dandy was taking. 

"Not this time. GAIA DRAGOON!!!" The yellow dragon emerged upon it's master's command, deflecting Enigma's attacks. 

"So gullible. You've played right into my hands, now that your bit beast is within my presence. "

Dandy grimaced. "Ha, just try me," he said in a mock-confident voice. "Spike Saw, attack!" Gaia Dragoon penetrated the other blade as if it were paper. Then, with one vicious blow, it knocked it out of the stadium. "So much for your claims. I win, so tell me where I can find Tyson."

Darryl laughed. "Look again." He pointed to his beyblade, which was floating inches above the ground. According to the rules, that meant that the battle was not over yet.

Dandy looked stunned. "H-How does it do that?" The beyblade flew right back into the dish, striking the already-heavily-damaged Gaia Dragoon.

"Now, Beast Fury attack!" Enigma went berserk, slicing everything in it's path. Unfortunately, this included Gaia Dragoon AND Dandy. Even the dish itself was reduced to a rubble within a matter of seconds.

Dandy screamed in pain as he felt the force of the hits, each one feeling like a butcher knife. It wasn't long before he fell unconscious, and his blade stopped spinning.

"You're bit beast is mine," Darryl claimed. He called back his beyblade, smirking at his victory.

Elsewhere....

Ray ran towards the local park, in hopes of finding Tyson there. "Darn... this is his second favorite hangout. Where could he be?" He was just about to leave when he heard a voice nearby.

"So, you must be Ray, huh?" the voice asked. "The name's Lena. I challenge you to a beybattle. If you win, I'll tell you all about Tyson."

"What do you know about Tyson?" Ray asked, taking out his beyblade and launcher.

The girl jumped down from a nearby tree, holding a massive launcher. "Ha, you mustn't be good if you couldn't detect my exact location."

Ray smirked. "Of course I could detect your presence. It was so blatantly obviously," he claimed.

Lena's smile faded. "Bring it."

"3...2...1.... let it rip!" they shouted simultaneously. Both beyblades kept their distance from each other, as if daring their opponent to attack. 

"Driger, keep on the defensive," Ray ordered.

Suddenly, Lena's beyblade came smashing into an oak tree, cleaving it neatly above the trunk. Ray gasped... how could that beyblade possess so much power? 

He quickly snapped back into reality, just in time to move his beyblade away from the incoming tree. However, the other beyblade wouldn't quit. It just kept chopping down trees, keeping Driger in his toes. "Drat... the trees fall faster than I can make an attack," he realized, in horror. But what if he changed his position, instead of running away?

"Finish it off!" Lena cried. The beyblade jumped into the air to slice down yet another tree, but Ray seemed calm, for some reason. He allowed his beyblade to get smashed under the tree's weight. Lena cocked an eyebrow. Was this kid insane? There was a 99.9% that his bit chip was destroyed in a crash like that.

Ray snickered. "I've figured out a counter strategy by now," he declared. "Driger, reveal yourself, then use maximum Gatling Claw!" Suddenly, the leaves on the tree were sliced apart, as Driger emerged from it. 

"Nice move," Lena stated, watching as her blade was crushed under the heavy attacks of a Gatling claw. "However, playtime's over. Links, attack!" Her beyblade started to glow pink, as a orange Lynx emerged from it. 

"Driger, show yourself!" Ray shouted immediately afterwards, not to be outdone. The Great White Tiger emerged from his beyblade, letting out a fierce growl. Then, it tackled with the other bit beast in an all out assault. This event was followed by a bright flash of green light, which the bladers to go blind momentarily. When it was all over, only one blade was left spinning. It was Driger.

"WHAT??" Lena shouted. "This is an outrage! My bit beast is supposed to be ten times more superior than your Driger."

Ray laughed. "You just don't get it. Haven't you figure it out by now?" he asked, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "It's not the beyblade or bit beast that determines the outcome of the match. It is the blader, and how well he or she is able to harness it's powers."

A look of understanding dawned on her face, but she quickly glared at him. "Fine, I guess a deal is a deal," Lena murmured. Little did Ray know that he was following her right into a trap.

Elsewhere...

Kai was searching the beaches for Tyson, with absolutely no luck at all. "Hmm... he always goes here when he's depressed," Kai murmured. "I hope the other have better luck than I do."

"You bet your bit chip they won't," said a voice. "My team only has the finest, top-notch bladers." A tall, purple-haired boy stepped out from behind a pile of boulders, snickering. His hair was spike on either side of his head, and some rather scraggly-looking pieces of clothing. 

"Who the hell are you?" Kai inquired in puzzlement. "And how do you know about our situation?"

The kid walked towards the nearest beyblade dish. "You can call me Randy. I own the toughest blade here in town." Kai noticed that the kid had a wristband launcher, with an extremely long ripcord attached to it. The cord was kind of shaped like a bicycle chain, so it seemed. "I challenge you to a bey battle. If you win ya get the bragging rights, and I'll tell you where Tyson is."

At the sound of this, Kai immediately took out his own launcher. "Ha, wise guy," he whispered to himself.

"Alright, it's time to begin. Let it rip!" Randy launched his tiny beyblade into the dish, while Kai quickly followed.

"How about we make this quick? Solis, attack!" His beyblade glowed as purple as his hair, releasing it's bit beast. It was a purple, vicious Coyote, with bright yellow armor that shone like the moon. One thing was for sure: it looked anything BUT friendly.

Kai was taken aback by the sudden release of the beast, and it's frightening appearance. "Whoa... that's got to be the biggest bit beast I've ever seen."

"You bet," stated Randy, as if to read Kai's thoughts. "Now, Solis! Lunar Fire AAATTTTAAACCCCKKK!!!!!"

To Be Continued....

Author's Note: Sorry,. I couldn't resist but to make Randy a little crazy at the end. More info to come! Also, I haven't forgotten Tyson. I will write what happens to him, and whether or not he takes Zagart's bait. Read the next chapter to find out, and don't forget to review! 


	15. Episode Fourteen: Tyson's Revenge?

Beyblade: Final Battle

Please review if you read :)

Disclaimer: For the fifty-billionth time, I do not own beyblade in any way. Thank you.

Author's Note: Thanks to Russa and Sherbet Lemon for reviewing. About G-Rev.... to my knowledge, it isn't over, so I haven't seen the whole thing. Therefore, I don't know if the blade breakers (yup, they reform) claim the championship for a third time. Probably. 

Episode Fourteen: Tyson's Revenge...? 

Author's Note: I know the Kai part is written sloppily, and I took a long time to update, but please bear with me. It's the last week of school and they're literally cramming in the projects at school. Once again, I apologize.

"Solis.... Lunar Fire Attack!" Randy yelled. The Coyote's armor glowed brightly, as it released a light beam from it's mouth. Kai released Dranzer just in time, and countered with a Gigus Tempest, before it was hit by the full impact of the blast. The collision of these two attacks created a large cloud of smoke. When the smoke had finally subsided, both blades ran out of spin. Randy immediately grabbed his beyblade and took off.

"Unreal..." Kai trailed off. He was just about to retrieve his own beyblade, when he noticed that the picture of Dranzer was missing from his bit chip. "What? Where did Dranzer go?" He looked up, only to discover that Randy was running away, laughing hysterically. That jerk.... the attack must have only been a deploy so that he would release his bit beast. He probably tied purposely just so he could use a bit beast capturing technique. "GET BACK HERE!" Kai yelled, running towards him at full speed. Unfortunately, Randy was a lot faster, and he took the lead. However, Kai wouldn't give up either. Dranzer was on the line, and nothing in his mind was more important to him.

It seemed that Randy was beginning to tire down, so he skidded to a halt. Kai stopped as well. They had arrived at a tall, glass building that had a sign that read "Zagart Enterprises" at the top. "Wait a minute.... do they mean Dr.Zagart?" Kai wondered aloud. 

"Yup. Zagart's the boss of the Wolf Pack, our little group. His son Zeo is the manager and substitute of our team."

Kai went wide-eyed. "Zeo???" However, he didn't receive a respond, since Randy had already ran into the building. Kai quickly followed. They took lefts, rights, forwards, diagonals, ups, downs, before Randy stopped once more, panting for breath.

"Okay... what the hell do you think you're playing at?" Kai asked, in annoyance. Suddenly, a large glass box dropped from above, encasing Kai within it. "What the h-?" He stopped midway, as a cloud of gas appeared from above, causing him to fall asleep.

Randy smiled. "Sleeping gas... it always works," he snickered triumphantly. "Now all we need to do is inform Tyson..."

*****

"Well, I guess I should be heading home now," Tyson murmured, after a long day of walking. He took a short cut towards the bridge, only to discover something shiny at the bottom of the dish. It was Dandy's Gaia Dragoon, only the bit chip was absent. Tyson gritted his teeth, and picked up the beyblade. He hoped it had nothing to do with Zagart or Zeo, but it probably did. With every last ounce of his strength, he headed home in hopes of finding any sort of clue to the situation. 

"Grandpa, I'm back!" Tyson yelled, minutes later. He discovered that everyone, including his Grandpa, was absent. Where could they all be? He leapt into the side room, and saw nothing but a little note on the floor. Curiously, he picked it up and read it aloud:

Mr.Granger,

We have your friends and your Grandpa, right here at Zagart enterprises. Should you ever want to see them again, you must accept our beybattle challenge. Your opponent will be Seth, the leader of the Wolf Pack. If you win, we will never harm you or your friends ever again. If you lose... well, let's just say we'll have a little more fun with them. The following address is the location of your battle....

Tyson had heard enough. He crumbled the blood-stained paper into a ball, and stomped on it. "Those damned bastards. They'll be sorry they ever messed with me, or my friends!...." He ran out the door without another thought in his mind. All he could do was think about his friends.

*Flashbacks (first meetings)*

"Hi, I'm Kenny. Most people around here consider me a beyblade expert, so they just call me 'Chief'" Kenny said, grinning.

"I'm the new kid in town. My name's Max, what's yours?" Max asked, offering his hand.

"Ha, good luck kid," Ray smirked, watching Tyson as he attempted to repair his blade.

"Our beyblades are powered by mystical animals called Bit Beasts," Kai explained, after their second match had ended in a tie. He grinned slightly, deciding that he had found a new rival.

"Argh, Tyson's late for class again, and he's disrupted the entire class!" Hilary fumed.

"Tyson... I demand a beybattle from you," Dandy declared, pointing his finger at the taller boy. 

"Now that the World Championships are over, the Blade breakers don't exist anymore," Kai declared. And yet; they had come together once more, and another time after that.

*End of Flashback*

All those memories flooded into his mind, whether they were good or bad, it didn't matter now. They were his friends.... and they were counting on him. "It's payback time," Tyson shouted, as he arrived at the building. It was now or never. He stepped into the front door.

As soon as he arrived, the video monitor flipped open. There was Zagart, grinning with delight. "Welcome, beyblader Tyson. You must advance through the levels in order to find your friends. Once you do, Seth, our top blader, will be waiting for you at the top level. Good luck! Well... not really." The monitor flipped off, before Tyson could yell out a witty remark. 

However, Tyson froze as he remembered something. He was so caught up in finding his friends, that he forgot that his beyblade was in the trash! He could use Gaia Dragoon, but he wasn't entirely sure he could adapt to Dandy's playing style. Plus, it looked like it just dropped from a 100 foot building. It was his only hope, though. He took out his Magnum Shooter and attached the dark blue beyblade onto it. He then advanced to the main level.

As soon as he arrived, five robot-spider drones were waiting for him, looking exactly like the ones he battled before fighting team Psykick. They hummed menacingly, and each shot out a humongous, grey beyblade onto the floor. "Let it rip!" Tyson shouted. He launched Gaia Dragoon, causing it to smash directly onto an opponents blade. To his dismay, this had little effect on it's spin velocity. 

"Ha, our advanced beyblades have 12 times the velocity your puny blade has," a familiar voice mocked over the speakers. Tyson immediately recognized this as Zeo; but he didn't have much time to think about him. Dandy's blade was being trashed as all five blades attacked it at once. 

*Flashback*

"Bro, just say the word," Dandy shouted cheerfully, tagging along with Tyson as if he were an annoying little brother.

*End Flashback*

Tyson's anger was fueled as he watched Dandy's beyblade almost snap open on the base. He had enough. "Burst hurricane!" he yelled. The beyblade immediately obeyed, and with one quick swipe, pushed all five beyblades against the wall, which caused them to lose their spin. The drones retreated in surprise, and scurried out of site. That's when Tyson saw it. Ray's beyblade lay motionless in a nearby dish, with it's bit beast missing. A trail of blood followed...

  
  


To Be Continued....

  
  


Author's Note: Yes, I do realize it's getting bloody, but that's just to build-up Tyson's anger. Watch Tyson battle with fury as he unleashes the power of Ray's beyblade! But what's this.... advanced drones? Tune in next time to find out. Don't forget to review! 


	16. Episode Fifteen: Fury of Dragoon

Beyblade: Final Battle

Please R+R.

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade. What else is there to say?

Episode Fifteen: Fury of Dragoon.

Tyson clenched Driger tightly in his fist, barely restraining his anger. "I'll avenge you Ray... and that's a promise," he vowed, running towards the stairs that led to the second level. It was too late to back down by now. He was going to finish this right instant.... even if that meant defeating Zeo or some other blader. At any rate, it didn't make a difference. Tyson was going to trash any one who got in the way of his best friends.

Zeo examined the scene with mild interest. "Poor, misguided fool," he whispered softly, yet evilly. "His anger will push him to the limits. Such mistakes in beyblading will not get off unpunished..." He took a sip out of a mysterious substance, which appeared to be neon-green. He then wiped the remainder of his drink from his lip, and continued to watch the "movie".

Meanwhile, the second floor was soon within view. "Now who do I have to face?" Tyson asked, to no one in particular. Suddenly, ten red robot drones emerged from the walls, only these ones looked a little more high-tech; and they were painted in a fashionable red color, rather than the dull, gray variety.

"Meet the latest in Beyblade RoboTechnology: the Octo-Shooter 2.0, equipped with a bearing launcher mechanism. Fascinating, isn't it?" Zeo questioned. He snapped his fingers, triggering the auto-launch feature (handy!).

This short introduction was followed by the sound of a loud *BANG!*. Tyson launched Driger with the Magnum Launcher, with considerable force. He figured that Gaia Dragoon needed a break anyway. The light gray beyblade positioned itself in the center of the room, to anticipate what move the opponent would make next. "Interesting strategy, Tyson," Zeo announced over the loud-speakers. "Too bad you can't anticipate all ten of them." Zeo's words appeared to be true, as all ten blades did something different. Some of them jumped, stayed on defense, attacked head on, and even stuck on walls.

Tyson gritted his teeth. Their strategy was unpredictable. How was he supposed to fight like this? He figured he'd have to fight them one on one. "Driger, strike the closest enemy to your right," Tyson said. Sparks flew all over the ground as Driger zoomed towards the nearest blade, and smashed it full force. Even then, it only created a barely noticeable dent on it's blade base. These robotic blades had super defense!

"Curse it... even with full force I can't counter attack," Tyson realized, in shock. He had to stay focused, though. Beyblade wasn't just strength, as Kai had said, it had little to do with strength. You also had to have cunning, smarts, unpredictability, but most importantly the skills, focus, and training required to survive. But Tyson couldn't help but think there was something missing... something he hadn't quite realized. Still, he didn't have much time to dwell on it, since he was in the middle of a deciding battle at the moment.

He quickly snapped back into reality, to continue on with the battle. "Initiate the mirage formation," Zeo commanded. The ten beyblades glowed with approval, as they all formed a circle around Dragoon. Then, without warning, they spun counter-clockwise, creating the illusion that there were at least thirty of them. Tyson panicked, watching as the beyblades spin like that gave him a huge migraine. He then noticed that Driger was slowly losing spin, every time the opponents spun in a full circle. Of course... since Driger's gear was configured for right spin, massive winds to the other direction would surely slow it down. The ten beyblades were like a small tornado; slowly waiting to suck in it's prey. 

Tyson gulped. How was he to escape this one? "DRIGER!" Tyson shouted, watching it getting shredded apart. 

*Flashback*

"I'll beat you Tyson; even without a bit beast!" Ray claimed. 

*End flashback*

He remembered that even though Ray had lost his bit beast, he was still confident in defeating Tyson. And he did... even though Dragoon had been summoned. Ray had enough skill to survive, even after losing all hope on Driger.

Tyson grinned. "You're wrong Zeo. I can counter their moves," he yelled. "Driger, tiger claw attack!" The beyblade glow mystically. Tyson could have sworn he heard the voice of Driger call out his name, but he chose to ignore it. He watched as the beyblade crushed the nearest beyblade, shredding it into bits. It then proceeded to destroy all of the other blades. It was weird... just a few minutes ago it wasn't able to counter attack, but now it was shredding through them like a knife on a stick of butter.

"Very impressive, Tyson," Zeo called out over the speakers. "However, our third level will have you quavering." The drones retreated into their dorms.

"Bring it on, Zeo. Bring it on," Tyson murmured. He ran up the stairs to the third level, only to stop midway. He saw a familiar blue beyblade on the ground, it's bit beast absent. There was no mistaking it... this was Kai's Dranzer. By now, Tyson was boiling hot with anger. He picked up the beyblade, and headed continued on to the next level.

Elsewhere, a group of Zagart's scientists were monitoring the situation. "Sir, anger level is at 81% and rising," one of them reported.

"Excellent..." Zagart said, folding his hands. "Soon, we will see the full capability of the one called 'Tyson'." They watched intently as Tyson made his way to the third floor, panting. It was time. 

Tyson clutched his stomach, gasping for breath. "Come out, you cowards!" he yelled. As he said this, twenty blue drones emerged from their hiding spots, ready to strike. 

A voice crackled over the speakers. "This will be your last challenge before you face our top blader. Good luck, because you'll need it." The voice crackled off, leaving Tyson to face the drones. 

"I'll trash these dumb drones into next week," Tyson snarled. He took out Dranzer, and attached it to his Magnum shooter. This was his chance to avenge Kai, his rival, but also his friend. "Let ir rip!" He launched the beyblade so hard, that he could feel the pain in his arm muscles. The dark blue beyblade jumped into the air, then smashed back down, creating a tiny shockwave. This was enough to lower the endurance of the other blades so much, that they started to wobble. "Ha, maybe this won't be so hard after all."

"Ha, you better bite your tongue, Tyson," Zeo said, returning. "Initiate power boost command." The blue drones glowed a light orange, causing their beyblades to regain eighty percent spin power. 

Tyson gasped. "You cheats!" he cried. 

"Ah, stop acting like a little baby. You're a world champ, so deal with it!" Zeo shouted back in response. All twenty beyblades smashed onto Dranzer, causing it to lose all of it's spin. It was over before it had even started. Tyson had lost the battle. He dropped to his knees, shocked with these sudden turn of events. "Bwahaha, so I guess we'll be spending some more time with your friends, won't we?" Zagart voice sounded over the microphone. It was all over.... and just when he had come so far.

To Be Continued....

Author's Note: Hope this chapter was okay, I MIGHT be doing a double-length chapter sometime in the near future, perhaps near Christmas time. In the next chapter, Tyson has a request. Will Zagart accept, or will Tyson's effort be in vain? Tune in next chapter to find out.


	17. Episode Sixteen: The Ultimate Force Frie...

Beyblade: Final Battle

Please R+R... maybe

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade. Is that clear enough by now?

Author's Note: Wow, I'm still going after fifteen(not including prologue)chapters! I intend to keep on going for a looonng time, because there are so many unused BB ideas in my head. So strap your seatbelts, and get ready for a crazy ride.

PS. Warning: This episode has major corn, because I'm not very good when it comes to writing emotional scenes. Sorry! : P

Episode Sixteen: The Ultimate Force.... Friendship.

"Wait," Tyson said, exasperated. "Give me one more chance.... I can defeat your drones, AND your top blader."

"Oh really, is that so?" Zagart asked, with deep interest. "Very well. However, if you fail once more, you can consider your friends as good as dead."

Despite this rude remark, Tyson chuckled. "You're wrong Zagart.... I will never be seperated from my friends. Even now, I can use their strength against you."

Zeo laughed. "Ha, that's not physically possible. Is the world champ out of his mind?" 

Tyson took out all of the things in his possession: the Magnum Shooter, Gaia Dragoon, Driger, Dranzer, and even his Dragoon bit chip, which he had nearly forgotten about. He then started to assemble the ultimate blade: Gaia Dragoon attack ring, Driger weight disk, Dranzer blade base/spin gear, and to top it off, his bit chip.

Zeo looked mildly impressed. "Interesting combination... however, you cannot stand up against the brute force of all twenty of my drones."

Tyson finished the assembly, and attached the new blade onto Kenny's Magnum shooter. "Just watch me. With the power of friendship, there are no limits to the strength you can achieve."

Zeo growled, slightly offended. "You want to test that out against me?" he yelled. "Fine then. Let it rip!" All of the drones relaunched their blades, and Tyson did the same. The newly customized blade seemed to have the upper hand; as it began to trash all of the other blades.

The drones glowed in panic, and began murmuring robot talk amongst themselves. "Beep-beep-beepbop," one of them screeched.

"Boo-ba-bee-baloo," another one replied. They all tilted their main bodies forward, as if nodding to each other. Finally, they had all reached a compromise.

"Change target receptor to beyblader Tyson," they all beeped at once. The beyblades stopped attacking Dragoon (A/N: I will refer the custom beyblade as this, since it has the Dragoon bit chip) and headed straight for Tyson! Tyson screamed in agony as all twenty, sharp and heavy beyblades attacked him, opening many cuts on his body. 

He fell to his knees, and clutched his chest as blood came pouring from it. "W-What kind of game do you take this for?" he barely stuttered.

Zeo laughed, shaken by the fact that a world-champ was reduced to a bloody mass. "How pathetic..." he murmured. "Even a champ can't stand up to a couple of drones. "

Tyson's sight started to get blurry, as he watched Dragoon, just barely hanging on, and spinning in front of him. The thought finally occurred to him. He was going to lose a second time, and there was nothing that could help him now. Nothing. "TTyyson..." a voice murmured, with concern. "Our bond is deep, and I am able sense your doubts. Do not give up... you've already come this far. Our only hope of winning is for you to use your remaining strength to summon me. "

"D-Dragoon?" Tyson mumbled, slight surprised that his bit beast was able to talk, even when it wasn't summoned. "I'm not sure if I can do it. Don't you see? They've already got the upper hand, there's no way I can win. I realize now that my sacrifice will be in vain, and I'll never be able to see my friends again." He struggled as he felt the blood rushing out of him. At this rate, he would be killed by lack of blood.

Dragoon was silent for a moment, as he watched both his best friend, and guardian slowly die. There was nothing much he could do, except comfort his master as the minutes went by, and the drones stood there in triumph, confident that they had won. Then he grinned. He started laughing, as Tyson stared at him with surprise. "What so funny?" he asked, feeling slightly relieved.

"Master, you said it yourself: With the power of friendship, there are no limits to the strength you can achieve. It's all very clear now; we must use the power of our friends to win this battle."

Tyson looked taken a back, and a bit skeptical. "You really think so, Dragoon?" he asked, using all of his strength to pull up his own weight. "Well if you're up for it, I'm willing to give it a try." He gripped his launcher tightly, and focused on all the friends he was fighting for. The pain didn't go away.

"Hahaha, touching!" Zeo cried over the speakers. "Some friends they are. Drones, finish him off!" The drones advanced, sending their beyblades towards Tyson. But at that very moment, they stopped as Dragoon started to glow. 

"It's time to come out, DRAGOON!!!" Tyson shouted. The great blue Dragon emerged from it's chip, snarling maliciously. "DESTROY THEM ALL! MAKE THEM PAY FOR WHAT THEY'VE DONE!!!" Tyson's face grew intense with fury.... as if he and his bit chip felt exactly the same thing. Anger... revenge on what happened to their team mates, and their fellow bit beasts. Dragoon channeled this anger into the form of an all-out assault, and began to slice the drones up, one by one. They exploded on impact, causing the battle to end abruptly. They had won this time.

A slight clap was heard over the speakers. "Well done Tyson, you've defeated our most advanced drones. However, judging from your current condition, you won't be able to defeat the team leader, Seth. Good luck trying, because he'll be twice the challenge of all twenty drones," Zagart stated. The speakers clicked off. However, Tyson was already running to the last level. What if he was too late? Still, he didn't want to think about it. Otherwise, his battles truly would be in vain.

"I'm here, so where's this Seth guy?" Tyson inquired.

A tall, oddly dressed boy emerged from the shadows. He had bright red hair that was spiked sideways. "I'm Seth. I'll be your opponent," the boy said in an unusually polite manner.

Tyson simply drew out his launcher. "Cheap mind tricks won't fool me," Tyson declared. "I'm here for one thing only: to rescue my friends."

Seth shrugged, and also withdrew his launcher. "Just say the word," he said, stepping up to the dish.

"3....2.....1.... let it rip!" They launched their respective blades into the dish, which smashed each other upon impact. 

Tyson struggled, still feeling very injured from his last battle. This was evident when Seth's blade gained the upper hand, and started to outdo Dragoon. "You're mine," Seth said, confident that this match was already in the bag. "It's time to kick things up a notch!" His purple beyblade leapt until it hit the roof, damaging itself. 

"What kind of strategy is that?" Tyson asked, perplexed. At that very moment, a couple of steel plates came tumbling from above.

To Be Continued....

Author's Note: The double chapter will probably be soon, so expect it. Also, I might be writing a NARUTO fic in the new future, so you can look out for it. Today's spoiler: It will take all of Tyson's strength to defeat the blader named Seth, but at the same time, he doesn't want to seem to quit. Watch Seth use every trick in the bag to win.... and also see what Tyson has up his sleeve. The Wolf Pack Saga will probably end in the next chapter, that is.... if they don't return later :). Then, if all is resolved, the semi-final of Zody's tournament will come into play, as well as a couple more surprises. Tune in to the next episode, and don't forget to review!


	18. Episode Seventeen: The Howl that Pierces...

Beyblade: Final Battle

Please R+R.

After this chapter, I promise that the sappy Tyson and Dragoon bond will end for a while : P 

Disclaimer: I do not claim to have ownership over beyblade. Beyblade belongs to Aoki Takao and the Takara company. 

Episode Seventeen: The Howl that Pierces through Steel

The steel plates landed on the dish, creating a few obstacles for the beyblades to avoid. Dragoon swerved to the right, just in time to avoid being flattened. "Man," Tyson panted. "That was too close."

"You just wait. It's gonna get a lot closer." The purple beyblade jumped once more, causing large boulders to drop from above. They just narrowly missed Dragoon, as it dodged out of the way. Tyson stared at his opponent, horror struck. This 'Seth' guy seemed to go to great lengths in order to win. It was like he didn't give a care in the world for the proper rules. So much for the polite boy he had met earlier.

"You won't win this way; and Dragoon and I are going to prove it. It's high time I taught you a lesson," Tyson stated, still panting. "Dragoon, lend me your strength!" A tiny aura spread across Tyson's body, as they shared each other's power.

Zagart stared at the video screen in shock. "What's this? Since when has he learned how to harness the power of the bit beast?"

"You're mine!" Tyson shouted. "Dragoon.... come out!" Slowly, the great Dragon emerged from it's beyblade, letting out a battle cry.

Seth started to laugh. "Ha, I hope you didn't think that Zagart would send me into battle without a bit chip. Hades, attack!" A bright flash of red light filled the dish, as a Hyena bit beast emerged from the beyblade. It was the most fierce, and disgusting creature Tyson had ever seen.

"What the hell is that thing?" Tyson asked, mystified.

"It was a bit beast hidden deep within the ancient rock. Boss discovered it recently, and decided that I was the blader that best suited it's style."

The Hyena grinned, it's extremely sharp teeth showing. It then bit into Dragoon's arm, causing him to roar in pain. "Dragoon!" Tyson cried, his mouth a gap. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!!!" The dragon recoiled as he felt the blood rushing out of him. He couldn't let his master down now; not after they had battled their way to the top.

"I will win for you, Master Tyson," he murmured. "I will win!" The beyblade seemed to respond to his, and their determination. It started to spin a lot faster, as a golden aura surrounded it.

Tyson's eyes widened in surprise . "What just happened? My beyblade wasn't built to do that..." he whispered. 

Seth gritted his teeth, as he watched Hades get pounded by the new blade. "Doc, I think it's time to initiate the quad formation." 

The doctor nodded. "Very well. It's time for your appearance, my dear wolves." Three figures emerged from the shadows, turning out to be the rest of the wolf pack: Lena, Darryl, and Randy. They launched their blades immediately, intruding on Tyson and Seth's battle, but giving Seth the advantage.

"Randall? Lena? Darryl? What are you doing here?" Seth questioned.

Randy rolled his eyes. "We came to give you a hand," he replied. "Oh, and you do remember that I hate being called Randall, right?" They continued on with the battle, and started to overpower Dragoon. 

"I should have known," Tyson said. "Oh well; you'll be defeated all the same." His beyblade started to increase in spin velocity, as it quickly struck all three of the newcomers, knocking them out of the stadium. They then shattered upon impact.

Seth gasped.... such power was a force to be reckoned with. He had to deal with Dragoon now, before he became a threat. "Hades, calls out the Kerberous!" The Hyena glowed an eerie shade of black, as it shot out a red beam from it's mouth. The beam slowly shifted into the shape of a three headed dog; to be precise, Zeo's Kerberous (A/N: it's not really Kerberous, just the shape of the beam). Dragoon stopped in surprise, as the beam attacked him head on. The intensity of this hit was enough to create a large explosion, completely obliterating the dish. When the smoke had cleared, both blades were still spinning. 

There was a slight pause, as the two bladers started to recover. Seth was the first to act. "Don't give it time to heal! Demon Howl, attack!" Hades opened it's mouth, releasing a powerful wind burst from it. The result of the attack shattered the surrounding steel plates, and completely shattered the boulders. Fortunately, Dragoon had only sacrificed a part of Driger's weight disk, and a small piece of Dranzer's blade base. 

"That was too close," Tyson mumbled, wiping the sweat off his brow. "Now it's our turn. Dragoon, Wind Razor attack!" Dragoon curled up into a ball, releasing large amounts of gust from it's body (A/N: similar to Cyber Dragoon's perfect delete attack). Hades screeched in pain as the winds cut up his body, and retreated back into it's beyblade, which was then knocked out of the stadium. 

Seth looked dazed, obviously upset by the match's result. "I lost," he whispered, picking up his broken beyblade. Tyson called back his own beyblade, as the gold armor started to vanish. 

"Weird... what the hell was that?" he asked himself, pondering about his own beyblading skills. How did he create that gold armor for the custom beyblade?

"Blast it, we better retreat guys," Seth said, snapping Tyson back into reality. He watched as the four bladers retreated into the darkness, from whence they first came.

A voice came crackling over the intercom. "Well, it seems that you defeated our leader with ease. Well done, Tyson. Your skill impresses us, and is much better than I first anticipated. As promised, your friends and bit beasts will be set free. They'll be waiting for you outside."

Tyson groaned. He had to go through all the trouble of going through all those flights of stairs, but he figured it was worth it. "At least I made it through," he murmured, thinking that things could be a lot worse. Little did he now that thing were already worse.... especially for his friends. Zagart laughed in triumph. His plan was a complete success; no one suspected a thing.

*****

After hearing about Tyson's version of the events that just happened, the group decided to send Dandy to the local hospital. "So then you fought off twenty advanced drones?" Kenny asked, as they walked back to the Granger residence.

"Yeah, it was awesome! I used a custom beyblade to completely destroy them," Tyson replied, sounding happy for the first time in a while.

Hilary, however, still looked concerned. "I wonder why they decided to challenge you in the first place. I mean, we got off easily, and they didn't even harm us. Well, except Dandy."

"I agree with Hilary," Ray said. "And are you sure your okay? It looks like your bleeding hasn't stopped."

Tyson put his arms behind his head. "Relax, it'll heal in time. I'm just glad to be beyblading again!"

Kai grinned. He would finally be able to fight his rival once more.

*****

"Alright, we got one more day until Zody's tournament. I think we all deserve a break for the time being," Kenny announced. 

"Good, I'm feeling really tired right now," Tyson said, yawning. He blinked once... then he blinked twice. After that, he realized that every one was gone.

To Be Continued....

Author's Note: Don't forget the two upcoming things: A Naruto fic and a double-length chapter. 

Today's Spoiler: In the next episode, Tyson frantically searches for the gang. What has become of them in such a short amount of time, and will he able to make it to the tourney on schedule? Will he ever be able to catch a break? I doubt it. Tune in to the next episode to see what happens, and don't forget to review! 


	19. Episode Eighteen: The SemiFinals?

Beyblade: Final Battle 

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade, nor am I claiming to own it.

Please R+R

Episode Eighteen: The Semi-Finals...?!?

Tyson stood up, looking left and right. "Huh? Where'd everyone go?" he asked. He ran into his room, in hopes of finding everyone there. There was no one. "Okay, this isn't funny any more guys." He went into the front yard, only to discover that it was completely deserted. 

"Looking for someone?" a voice questioned, in an odd, computer-like voice. Tyson looked up, and saw Zeo standing at the front gates... only it wasn't really Zeo. His skin was ripped off, revealing some artificial flesh, and his mechanic workings. He bared glowing red eyes; and was just barely recognizable from his humanoid form.

Tyson felt a cold chill down his spine, as he stared at the horrifying sight in front of him. "W-What happened to you Zeo?" he asked.

Zeo laughed, in the same, computer-like voice. "What's happened to me? I think you should worry more about what's happened to your friends." He walked towards a nearby bush, and pulled out some limp bodies from it. There, paler than peaches, were Ray and Kai, with humongous gashes covering their body. Tyson gasped. "Damn... what did you do to them?" he cried, taking out his launcher. He launched Dragoon at the surprised android, delivering a direct hit to his mechanic brain.

"Function seized...function seized," Zeo said in a deeper voice, as his mechanical brain was completely shredded into bits. He exploded into a thousand pieces, as his burnt head landed right at Tyson's foot. Naturally, he stepped on it in disgust, and spat on it.

"Curse you Zagart.... CURSE YOU!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Tyson? Tyson, wake up!" said a concerned voice.

"Zaga- wha?" Tyson woke up, and saw Hilary's concerned face just inches above him. "Get away from me!" he shouted.

"Geeze, you were yelling in your sleep," Hilary told him. 

Tyson blinked. "Oh, I was?" he murmured. He stood up to his feet, still shaken by the dream he had just experienced. What did it mean? Was Zagart still after something? Either way, he still had plenty of other things to worry about. Like the semi-finals tomorrow. "Hey Chief, did you fix up our blades yet?"

Kenny looked up from his laptop. "Not quite. They sustained major damage from the last battles, but I'm pretty sure they'll be up and ready before tomorrow morning. Moreover, I have to completely recreate your Dragoon beyblade, since you threw it away." Tyson chuckled, embarrassed.

Ray just sighed. "What a dope," he murmured in a quieter tone. Kai seemed to be thinking about the same thing. 

***** 

"Lllaadiees and gents, welcome to the semi-final tag-team tourney at Zody's supermarket! The place to buy all of your groceries! The qualifying teams to compete today are: Tyson and Ray, Terrence and Nathan, Selima and Goki, and Victor and Carlos!" The audience roared with applause as all four pairs walked onto the stage. "This round is the qualifier for which two pairs will go head to head in the finals. The following are the match-ups for the semi-finals: Victor/ Carlos VS. Selima and Goki, Tyson/ Ray VS. Terrence/ Nathan. Now let's get straight to the action! The first match will occur on a replica of the Grand Canyon!" A loud rumbling filled the stadium, as a rock-based dish emerged from the center. It had a large pit in through the middle.

"Whoa, that's totally tricked out," Tyson said, in awe. 

Victor and Carlos walked up to the dish, to face their opponents. "Do you think they'll be much of a challenge?" Carlos asked, calmly.

"Nah. They're just second rate bladers, compared to us," Victor murmured in response. "Besides, the set up is perfect. This rock stadium is our type of terrain, and we have the complete advantage."

Kenny, Hilary, and Kai watched eagerly from the stands. "What a match... I have little data on Victor and Carlos," Kenny murmured. "They seem to be an interesting pair. Selima and Goki certainly have their hands full."

The crowd went silent, as all four bladers readied their launchers, and took the aiming stance. "3....2.....1.... let it rip!" Zody yelled. They all launched their blades into the stadium, and waited on either side of the dish. "Whoa, it looks like a stalemate for now. All blades are on stand by."

"Not for long," Selima shouted. Her beyblade moved right into the pit, as if to destroy itself. 

Carlos went pale. "Is she nuts???" he cried. However, just before the beyblade could fall to the bottom, it landed on a small rock formation, which acted as a platform for it to spin on.

The crowd cheered with applause at this risky, but successful stunt. "Now, spin saw attack!" Selima's beyblade fell off the platform, and used it's attack ring to grapple onto the opposite wall. It then sawed it way up to the other side to face the opposing blades.

Kenny began to type this data into his laptop. "Wow, she's become quite the strategist," he mumbled. They continued to watch the progress of the match.

"I'm right behind you, Selima," Goki said. His blade jumped into the pit, attempting to do the same move Selima had done earlier, but was stopped mid-way as Carlos' blade smashed it head-on.

"Eat this!!!" Carlos screamed. His beyblade started to push Carlo's blade deeper and deeper into the pit, as they smashed through boulders.

"Don't worry folks; we have a camera in the pit so you can see what's going on," Zody informed everyone. The second video screen lit up, as an image came into view. Carlo's blade was totally creaming Goki's, as it started to fall apart. 

Goki gasped in horror... they were heading to the bottom. His blade would be destroyed for sure if he didn't use it. He had no choice. "Giga Dranzer, attack!" His broken beyblade started to glow, as a large phoenix with dark blue armor emerged from it.

"Whoa, that bit beast has the exact same power ratings as Cyber Dranzer," Kenny announced, fearfully. "In other words, this must be it's recreated form!"

"B-but how is that possible? Dr. B disappeared two years ago during the explosion at Battle Tower... unless..." Kai murmured. He only knew one person affiliated with the scientists that created the Cyber bit beasts: Dr. Zagart. It must have been him; there was no other explanation.

Carlos stared in awe as Giga Dranzer began to turn the tables. "Indeed, a very interesting bit beast. However, you still cannot defeat my partner and I." He stopped in horror, however, as he saw Victor's beyblade being creamed by Selima's Giga Driger, which had also been summoned. It was a horribly powerful beast; with gigantic claws and silver armor. 

"Now, finish them off!" Selima and Goki both yelled at once. Both beyblades unleashed a fury of attacks, totally annihilating, and overwhelming their opponents.

Victor simply laughed. "What crap. They actually think they'll winning... and we have yet to unleash our true power," He turned to face Carlos, who nodded in agreement. 

"Double attack!" they shouted at once. Carlos' blade immediately overpowered Giga Dranzer, slicing through it like a sword through air. Victor's beyblade collide head on with Giga Driger, creating a sound similar to a bat hitting a baseball... really, really, hard. While Victor's beyblade survived; Selima's was not so fortunately. It went sailing out of the dish, nearly hitting a poor kid in the face.

"Wow, this has got to be the biggest upset in beyblade history! Two powerful bladers with powerful bit beasts were defeated by the sheer skill of Victor and Carlos!" Zody announced, shocked by these sudden turn of events. The audience burst with applause.

"Whoa... first Selima and Goki betray us, and now these two bladers come out of no where with extremely powerful beyblades? Just what is going on here?" Hilary inquired.

"I don't know... but I just hope Tyson's prepared for it. He'll need all the luck he can get if he makes it to the finals," Kenny answered.

Selima and Goki were shocked. "Zagart said that these blades were invincible. Just what the heck is up with this Victor guy???" Goki cried, angrily.

"He must be very experienced. I'm really surprised too," Selima admitted. They watched as the duo walked off the stage, as if very little had happened.

Meanwhile, Terrence and Nathan were watching the whole thing. "This is bad. Do you think we should join up with them soon?"

"Yes. We'll need to if we are to beat those two," Nathan replied. They walked onto the stage, as their match was about to begin. It would be a hard one; considering they were facing two of Japan's champs.

"And the second semi-final match begins: Tyson and Ray VS. Terrence and Nathan! The match will take place on a glacier dish." yelled Zody. "This ought to be interesting." A familiar rumble filled the stadium, as the glacier dish appeared. The ice was all in one piece... but it didn't look like it would stay that way for much longer.

"This time I won't tie against you, Nathan," Tyson said. He took out an upgraded Dragoon: The Dragoon Hyper, as Kenny had dubbed it. It was the traditional left spin dragoon; with an upgraded metal clutch spin gear. 

"I'd like to see you try, Tyson," Nathan stated in respond. All four players went into battle position.

The audience watched the match with anticipation, as the lights dimmed. "Alright, players ready? Then let's begin the second semi-final round! 3....2...1.... let it rip!" Zody shouted.

With the sound of the countdown, Tyson and Ray launched their blades into the stadium, and Terrence and Nathan quickly followed. "Go Dragoon!" Tyson yelled. However, he soon found out that he couldn't control his blade. It went zooming around the dish, with the speed of a race car. 

"Oh no! The prototype must be too powerful to control... Tyson's going to lose if he can't adapt to this change soon!" Kenny panicked.

Terrence smirked. "Ha, the world champ can't even control a simple blade. I must admit, I overestimated you."

Nathan shot him a look of warning. "Even so, we'll lose if we underestimate them. We have to stay on our guard."

This little argument was enough for Ray to take advantage of. "It's up to us now Driger. Let's get them!" Driger went zooming towards the enemy, hitting them with a barrage of attacks. Soon, the attacks became so intense that the ice started to crack. "Tyson, can't you control that blade yet?!?"

"I'm trying... but it's too fast to keep up with," Tyson answered. At that very moment, the ice cracked under Dragoon, causing it to plunge to a watery death. "DRAGOON!" Tyson shouted. 

"Oh crap... we're in big trouble now," Ray murmured. How was he supposed to defeat two powerful enemies at once? 

Nathan and Terrence noticed this sudden turn of events, and got back into the fight. "Ha, two on one? Now that makes it much more easier," Terrence said. "We'll destroy your blade!"

To Be Continued....

Author's Note: Okay, so it wasn't quite double, but I tried. Hope you enjoyed it anyway. Don't forget about that Naruto fic that's in progress. Spoiler for next episode: The tournament comes to end, and new enemies lurk around every corner. What will become of Dragoon, and what about Max and Dandy? Tune in next time to find out. 

  
  



	20. Episode Ninteen: The Final Decision! rea...

Beyblade: Final Battle

Please R+R.

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade.

Author's Note: Sorry I have taken a long break from updating. I've done a lot of Christmas celebration, and I've also become too addicted to reading One Piece Manga :) . Sorry, once again...I hope this chapter is okay. This fic will soon end, but there will be a sequel very shortly after, concerning the adventures of Tyson's new team, and what happens at the World Tourney. It will be called Beyblade: Infinite Quantum (err... I'm not quite sure if that makes sense, but it sounded okay to me). 

Episode Nineteen: The Final Decision....

"Ha ha, this was easier than I thought," Terrence quipped. "Soon, your Driger blade will fall victim to our attacks!"

"Not if you can't get me first," Ray said. "Driger, split the ice apart!" The beyblade jumped into the air, and smashed onto the dish with tremendous force. The end result caused the ice to split into dozens of tiny glaciers.

Nathan was stunned. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked.

The audience looked equally surprised. "Wow... Ray might have a trick or two up his sleeve, but what could it be?" Zody asked, in bewilderment.

Ray chuckled silently to himself. "A good beyblader must learn to adapt to changes," he stated. "As long as I have Driger by my side, nothing will stop me from defeating both of you at once."

"Even when your partner was defeated in the first few seconds of the battle?" Terrence asked, pointing to the helpless Tyson.

"Ha, you won't defeat Ray. You haven't even figured out his strategy yet, and I can already tell," Tyson claimed.

"Your bluffing, aren't you?" Terrence asked.

"That's enough talk, you two," Ray interrupted. "This isn't a battle of words, it's a battle of blades." 

Both Terrence and Nathan snapped back into reality, as they heard these words. "Crud... they're taking advantage of our bickering," Nathan realized. "But they haven't even hit us yet. What are they playing at?"

"Just shut up and we can defeat Driger easily," Terrence snapped. His blue beyblade went jumping right from platform to platform, as it finally reached Driger. The blade attacked with surprising force, pushing Driger back. "Well, aren't you going to help me?"

Nathan glared at him. "I still think they are setting a trap for us." Terrence just shrugged, and continued chipping away on Ray's blade. It was almost as if Ray wasn't even trying. He even had a big grin on his face, despite being on the losing side.

Driger was beginning to lose momentum, and was starting to tip off balance. "Well, I guess this is it," Ray declared. "Go ahead and finish me off. "

Even Nathan looked surprised. "Hmm... I suppose I could attack now." He figured that Nathan was right for once; they seemed to have given up already. The two blades started to chip away on either side of Driger, as it continued to take the massive beating. "Why don't you just call back your blade, so it isn't destroyed?"

"I told you. As long as I have my bit beast by my side, I will defeat you both. Now Driger, show yourself!" The white tiger emerged from it's blade, ready to serve his master.

Terrence looked bored. "We have two bit beasts. You have one. End of story." He turned to face Nathan, who was already one step ahead of him. Both bladers released their bit beasts, and grappled with the tiger.

"Damn... I underestimated both of you," Ray said, in a mock-concerned voice. "Looks like I'll be defeated soon." He glanced at Tyson, who seemed to know what was going on.

"Now Dragoon, come out!" Tyson yelled. The white beyblade came zooming out from behind a glacier, sending a direct hit to both opposing blades.

Everyone was shocked. "Whoa, it seems that Tyson's blade didn't sink after all," Zody announced. "But how can this be?"

"Ha ha ha.... while you guys were bickering, you didn't even notice that Tyson was able to control his blade, and eventually get it out of the water. So I took this opportunity to create a distraction by cracking the ice, so that you wouldn't suspect a sneak attack from Dragoon," Ray explained.

"Bah... good strategy, but not good enough," said Nathan, actually looking angry. "Dreadathus, destroy them both!" However, before he could speak another word, his beyblade was knocked out of the stadium, along with Terrence's blade.

Tyson grinned. "Ha, that's the true power of teamwork," he said.

"Annndd we have the winning pair! Tyson and Ray!" shouted Zody. The crowd screamed with applause, excited by the intense match.

Tyson smirked. Even though they had won, he could see quite a bit of potential in his opponents; especially Nathan. "Good match, you guys," Tyson said, shaking their hands. 

******

"Wwee're back after a five minute break. The finalist match will be: Tyson and Ray VS. Victor and Carlos!!! We've seen some real battling skill from Tyson and Ray, but at the same time Victor and Carlos seem almost unbeatable, with their advanced strategic tactics. Who will win this exciting match? There is only one way to find out: keep on watching!"

To Be Continued.....

Author's Note: I am aware that I cut the length in half, but it's hard to squeeze in the remainder, since the next story will be the conclusion of Beyblade: Final Battle. Don't forget to keep your eyes peeled for the second story ark. 


End file.
